OUAT Imagines
by CaraKama
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Once Upon a Time. Included are Henry Mills, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Captain Swan, Regina Mills, Outlaw Queen, and more!
1. Henry x Reader

You sat on the bench on the sidewalk, glaring down at the phone in your hand, when you first met him. Henry was off to some "super secret place", on a "super secret mission". At least, that's what he said when he left you.

But before he left, he had sat down next to you for a moment. He was out of breath, probably from running. His hair was tousled and his face flushed. When he first noticed you sitting there next to him quietly, he jumped.

"Er- sorry. I didn't notice you there."

"Nobody ever does." You reply, clicking the power button on your phone so that the chat page would close for a few seconds. When you closed that screen, it felt like a bit of the weight on your shoulders was lifted. But you knew it would settle right back down when you realized that this was real.

Your best friend had just been in a car crash, and you just couldn't help but feel that it was your fault. But Henry didn't know that (Y/F/N) was lying in a hospital bed at this very minute, and you didn't want to transfer even an ounce of the weight on your shoulders to him.

Henry was just catching his breath next to you, and you fully intended to simply ignore him until he left you alone again. But that wasn't his plan.

"Hey, you go to my school, don't you? (Y/N), right?"

"Yeah." Your voice is quiet, but only because you are afraid to speak louder. If you speak above a certain level, you're afraid your voice will crack and you will start to weep. Even thinking about it makes you want to cry.

"I'm really sorry if I'm annoying you for sitting here, but I don't feel like I could run any further at this point. I'm just so tired of running."

"Aren't we all?" Everyone has had a point in their lives where they have had to run for something; whether it be physical or emotional.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" It seemed that he already knew your answer to his question. He had a frown on his face and a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" You ask, not wanting to give away why you're sitting here by yourself on this bench, wearing only a t-shirt and thin, flannel pajama pants, when it's chilly and muggy out. You haven't even noticed the shivers wracking your body, but they certainly are there now.

It's surprises you that your body is still capable of doing everyday stuff like shivering. Shouldn't your life have flipped upside down now that you know your best friend has just gotten in a car crash and may actually die just because she was on her way to your house for a sleepover?

"You're outside in 50 degree weather without a coat or even any kind of thick clothes. You're lips are pale and your eyes are bloodshot. Not only am I afraid for your health, but also for your mental state. Are you alright, (Y/N)?" He asks again, a determined look set over his face.

When you don't answer, he stands up. You watch him leave, going back the way he had come from. Across the street, he ran as if his life depended on it. Finally, he's gone and you are all by yourself once again. He was off to some "super secret place", on a "super secret mission". At least, that's what he said when he left you.

You were alone, finally. All at once, the tears you had been holding in escape your eyes. You shiver as you make noises as if you're drowning while you cry. It's not a pretty sight, but it's not like there's anyone around to see you.

Nonetheless, you're embarrassed that you're crying out in public. You cover your face with your hands, wiping your tear streaked face and covering your eyes.

You don't hear him when he runs, panting, back to you.

When you look back up, you can see finally see what's in his clenched fist. Henry is holding a dark, camouflage blanket. Without even asking or saying a single word, he wraps it around your shoulders and tucks it around your legs.

When he's finished, he takes off his gray and red striped scarf and wraps it around your neck, tugging it up so that it covers your frozen ears.

Sitting down right next to you, he stares straight ahead for a full fifteen seconds before speaking. You would know, you counted the time unconsciously as it passed by.

"(Y/N), you don't have to tell me anything about why you look so lonely and down-in-the-dumps, but I just wanted to let you know that I've been through a lot myself, and look at how I turned out! I mean, I'm not dead yet..."

"Thank you, Henry, for the blanket and the scarf," You had only just now realized how much you had needed them, "but aren't you supposed to be somewhere important right now? I'm really grateful, don't get me wrong! But you said you had a super secret mission to go on..." You voice trails off, and you expect him to jump up straight away as if just remembering where he's supposed to be. Then he would leave you, and you would be left with his scarf and blanket, left to drown in your own thoughts.

"Right. Well, I've already gone and completed that mission. My mission was to help you. But now, I think there's something else that I can help you with. So, (Y/N), how about we go to Granny's and I'll buy you some hot chocolate? It looks like you need it." He produces a ten dollar bill from the pocket of his coat, and you nod in agreement.

And over hot chocolate with cinnamon, the two of you swap stories. And while some of the weight on your shoulders transfers to his and helps you to feel lighter, his own stories transfers his own sorrow to your shoulders.

But that doesn't matter to you; you're happy to help him.


	2. Peter Pan x Reader

You had been wandering Neverland for the past few hours, and there had been no sign of any life other than a few scuffled marks on the beach that you had found when you first arrived.

You were starting to get a bit thirsty, and wished to have a fresh drink of water. Somehow, the next ten seconds brought you to a stop as you nearly tripped into a deep puddle of clear, cold water.

"Um, yeah, alright... I'll take it..." You lean down and cup some water into your hands, bringing it to your mouth to drink.

After a few handfuls, you wipe your mouth off and lift your head. A quick movement out of the corner of your eye stops you, and you look back down at the clear water. The water ripples outwards, and suddenly there's a shaky reflection added to the ripples. A reflection which definitely is not your own.

Slowly lifting your head, you can't help but think of how dramatic this must look from an outsider's point of view. You were finally meeting another human being.

And this human being was hot!

Peter Pan stood before you, looking exactly as the tales had described. You didn't even need an introduction to know who he was, judging by the green, velvety clothes and mesh accessories as well as those slightly large ears and devilishly handsome grin.

"Hello, lassie. Nice of you to finally say hello." Why was it that hot guys always seemed to have amazing voices? Nonetheless, British accents!

You slowly pull your lips into a small grin as well, mentally checking yourself to make sure you don't do anything embarrassing.

"Um, finally?" You wonder aloud. Had this boy been watching you ever since you stepped foot on Neverland?

"I've been watching you for some time." Pan disappears for a moment, only to flash up behind you and lean forward, resting his chin on your shoulder and pinning your arms to your sides. Some people may be threatened by the gesture, but you end up feeling as if you just want to melt backwards, into Peter's grasp.

"I've been expecting you for so long, (y/n). Ever since I first laid my eyes on you when you were a young girl standing at your window, saying you believed in me. And, even after all this time, you still do. Tell me, why is it that you haven't faltered in you belief?"

"I-I don't know. I've heard so many stories about you; about how you take boys that have been treated wrongly by their families to a more beautiful place; Neverland. I was clinging to the hope that you were real because, well, I was invisible where I lived before. I just wished that you would make an exception for me- that you would bring me to Neverland despite my being a girl."

"More children need the belief that you possess, (y/n). If you join me, perhaps you could convince more children to hold on to their belief of Neverland and magic." Peter holds out a hand, and you take it without hesitation.

Suddenly, a blur overtakes you and when it clears a moment later, you're in the middle of his camp.

You gaze around, getting used to your new soon-to-be home.

"Thank you for making an exception for me, Peter." You turn to your side, fully expecting for him to be right there next to you.

He isn't present though, and that worries you. Why would he leave all of a sudden like that? Walking around camp, you search for him.

He seems to be avoiding you though. You can't find him anywhere, although a surplus of lost boys dawdle around nearby, watching you from the corners of their eyes.

"Excuse me, do you know where Peter Pan may be?" You ask a tall, blonde boy with a scar across his eye. You hadn't noticed the scar when you approached him, and seeing it made you jump back in surprise.

"Scared, lassie?" The boy smirks, turning back to his whittling project. It seemed that he was whittling either a staff or a club.

"Do you know where Peter is?" You question again, making sure to sound as confident as you can. It wasn't that you were scared of him, just that you had been caught off guard by his... condition.

"Try the sky."

"But how am I to do that? I have no pixie dust to fly!"

"Ah, so you know your way around Neverland, do you. Not to fear; if you really believe you can fly, in Neverland you can do anything." And with that, the boy turns back to his work, ignoring any other attempts you make to catch his attention.

You do believe. In fact, you may be the single most concentrated in belief girl-or boy, for that matter-in your entire world, the land without magic. And so you went out to the outskirts of camp, and you climbed a tree, and you jumped off.

And you flew.

The wind whipped at your face and the gusts nearly blew you off course as you made your way through the sky, twirling in circles and somersaulting through the air as the feeling of exhilaration takes you over.

"This is wonderful!" You exclaim, your voice torn apart by the gusty wind. Giving a loud whoop, you give a burst of speed when you notice a spot of high ground on a plateau, and a certain teenager sitting at the edge.

You almost don't want to stop flying, but Peter Pan draws you in without either of you even realizing it. You're too intrigued by him to pass by without a glance.

"(y/n), I think you'll really like it here. You fit perfectly; see, you've already mastered the art of flying." Peter looks up at you as you float in front of him, finally settling down on the edge and sitting a few inches away from him.

"I think I'll like it here."

"I think I'll like having you here." Peter drew closer to you, taking your hand. He pulled you off the side of the cliff and grinned. And together, you flew back to camp, ready for your first adventure.


	3. Peter Pan x Child

Blinking rapidly, the young boy looked up from his position on the ground. The only things he could see other than the sand and the sky on the horizon, were a pair of rugged brown boots. Sand swirled around them, some of it forcing itself into the boy's eyes. The grainy bits brought up a stream of tears as the boy's eyes closed.

"Welcome to Neverland," The voice came from the one in the boots that towered above the boy on the ground, "You'll soon learn how we run here."

The little boy remained silent as he was yanked up by the arm, turning to face the owner of the pair of boots. He didn't recognize him, but the looming face leaning overtop him seemed to draw the young boy in.

A flash of excitement passed through Peter Pan's eyes, and a smirk overtook his features. One eyebrow raised, he leaned over so that his nose was a few inches from the young boy's own trembling nose.

"Welcome to Neverland, Gogh," And with that, he withdrew and began sauntering away, towards the edge of a forest.

"My name isn't-" the boy's voice is squeaky with confusion and fright.

"It is now. C'mon boys!" Peter Pan raised a dagger from the clip on his belt into the air, and suddenly a dozen hooded figures emerge from the shade, "Let's all give a good welcome to our new lost boy, Gogh!"

Before the newly titled Gogh could even wink, the leader of the pack was gone, and the other wolves were cornering him.

"How old even are ya, kid?"

"What a twerp. What could we possibly do with this little turd?"

"He's so young. Man, I wish I were still that young."

Screams and shrieks did well to keep Gogh cornered as the Lost Boys began welcoming their new member, toughening him so as to see whether or not he was ready to survive on Neverland's grounds.

"He's not ready for any of this..."

"What will we tell Pan?" Another boy groans.

"Tell me what?" Gogh sees the older boy from before from the corner of his eye, reappearing, "And why haven't you knuckleheads brought him back to camp yet? I have to do everything myself nowadays, don't I? Have fun catching up!"

The older boy, Pan, grabs Gogh's hands and leaps away, dragging him along behind him. It takes a full five seconds for Gogh to find his feet and run along with his super short strides behind Pan.

Once they're into the woods, the Lost Boys are gaining on them. It seems Pan knows this, so he pulls Gogh off to the side as the rest of the boys run straight ahead, still believing they are pursuing their leader and newest play toy.

"Quiet, Gogh, or they'll hear us." Pan smiles, true joy in his eyes. He isn't aware of Gogh's state of being. Gogh is afraid, his small hands clutched tightly over his chest.

"We're definitely gonna win this game. C'mon, Gogh, we can just flash to camp. When they get there, they'll be out of breath and we'll just be lounging around eating grapes. You like grapes, don't you?" Pan kneels down so that he's at the little boy's level.

Gogh didn't like grapes.

"No? Well, you can have an apple then."

"I don't want an apple. I want to go home!"

"No you don't! You wouldn't be here if you did! This is your home now, Gogh. The past is the past, and whatever happened back home that made you want to come here is nevermore. This is your family. Just think of me as your big brother!" Pan spreads his arms, the same look on his face as he got whenever one of his Lost Boys was missing home.

Despite him wanting to live forever, Pan had always cared about every last boy that had come to join him in Neverland.

"I'm going to show you something very important, alright? You can't tell anybody! It's very important, can you keep a secret?" The boy nods his head furiously, because what little boy doesn't like secrets?

It wasn't truly a secret, just that none of the Lost Boys had ever truly been there. The others knew all about Skull Rock, but Pan prohibited them from visiting, all except Felix.

And now it was Gogh's turn. After all, the prophecy involved would come to pass soon, and it was easiest to explain through sight.

When Gogh set eyes on that sparkling hourglass, it was as if he were truly seeing for the first time in his life.

"A giant skull? With an hourglass inside? Why is it sparkling? What does it do? Does it last for an hour?" The boy suddenly burst with questions, looking as if he wanted to run up and touch it.

"This hourglass is ticking away the time in my life. I'm going to find another Lost Boy soon, named Henry. He's going to help me so that I can live forever, just like all the other Lost Boys, including you. We can be brothers forever, Gogh." Peter Pan said lightly, smiling at Gogh.

They stayed there for an hour as Peter explained everything to Gogh. He was the newest Lost Boy, and with his knowledge, the team of wild boys would be stronger. He wouldn't ever have to go back home to the Enchanted Forest, a fact Gogh seemed very happy to hear.

"Gogh, just listen to me carefully now. We'll protect you, alright? And if any of those other boys ever tease you or hurt you, I've got your back. Alright, bud?"

"Yeah, yeah alright."

For his last way of showing Gogh the best things on the island, Peter took Gogh flying.

It was his favorite part of the day.


	4. Captain Swan

Emma had always been particularly good at finding. Finding what? Well, it depended on the circumstance. She'd begun her life of finding with a job.

Of course, she had obviously found _objects_ before her job began making it an obligation for her to begin finding _people_ , but everyone had to start somewhere, of course.

Her first person in question went by the name Robin Hood, but that wasn't his real name. In fact, Emma had seen the name in a fairy tale once before, although she hadn't made the connection when she caught the guy. Now, that guy was just a speck of dust in her lifetime of memories. He didn't matter.

She found many other criminals after that. So many.

That life blurred in her eyes now. Now, her life was better. Now, her life was nearly complete.

After finding criminals for half her life, fate had decided that Emma would evolve. Next, she found her long-lost son, and he led her to find her long-lost parents. Her parents and a few "family friends" led her to find herself.

She had everything now. Well, almost everything.

She didn't have anyone just for herself.

Her father and mother had each other. Her son had his adoptive mother (long story...). Even the creepy old man who owned a pawn shop in town had someone to share his life with.

But Emma was alone in ways that her family would never understand. Henry was too young to understand, and her Mom and Dad seemed as if they were made for each other.

And then Emma Swan met Killian Jones.

And her life was complete.

Because finally...

 _finally_...

Emma had someone to herself.


	5. Henry x Reader 2

The spell settled overtop us, and suddenly I saw Henry in a new light.

He was... handsome.

Never before had I thought of him as handsome. I mean, yes, he's cute... but not on this scale, not ever! He was my best friend! A girl should never get too attached to her best guy friend. Stories where the best friends fall in love don't actually come true.

Henry wasn't looking back at me. He was acting the same exact way as he had before. Why was that? By now I was sure that the spell the witch had cast on us had been a love potency type. Why wouldn't it affect Henry? I was sure that it had hit him as well.

"(Y/n), don't worry! The spell hasn't done anything yet! No effects, so maybe it was a dud so that she could escape." He may have been right about it being a distraction. The witch had disappeared.

But the spell had affected me.

Why wouldn't it affect him?

"But... you don't feel any different?" I ask, kind of self conscious now that- well- technically I was talking to my newly found crush.

"No... but wait, do you? How do you feel? Are you hurt?" Henry looks at me with concern in his eyes, and I feel myself fall even deeper second by second. It takes all my willpower not to just lean forward and kiss him.

THIS IS NOT OKAY!

"I-I, I mean-, I think I-... I think it was a love spell!" I finally blurt out after too many tries. Now it's just awkward... as if it hadn't already been.

"You... what?" Henry's eyes have widened, and a blush spreads on his cheeks.

"Wait, but you said it didn't affect you! Does that mean... you already liked me?"

There's silence for a bit, and I slouch into myself, suddenly feeling very insecure. What if I was wrong? What if it was just that I was so unlikable that not even a spell could make someone fall in love with me?

"No. I didn't like you," Henry pauses for a second as my heart falls further than it would have if I wasn't magically enhanced, "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't already tell you, (y/n), I just didn't know if you would react by punching me or kissing me!"

That was enough for me! I finally allow myself to lean forward and give him a kiss. When we both pull away, I see him just like how I had before the spell hit me. When the spell was in affect, he had been flawless. It was as if the light sprinklings of acne had disappeared, his hair was the perfect messy type, and his clothes fit him perfectly.

Now that I was somehow back to myself, I could see all his imperfections. But the feelings of affection hadn't gone away. Perhaps they had faded a bit because of the obsessive nature of the spell and the non-obsessive nature of myself, but my feelings for Henry were still alight.

I liked the flawed Henry in a better way; his imperfection was endearing.

It was as if Henry had noticed the sudden difference right away.

"Had the spell broken? Wait, for it to be true love's kiss, don't you have to actually love me without the spell? I mean-"

He doesn't get another word out. His lips are too firmly planted on mine for there to be any chance of actually speaking.

"I didn't know I felt that way about you before, I guess. The spell just brought it to my attention... Henry, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Wait! Isn't the guy supposed to be the one to ask the girl out first?" Henry frowns.

"Well, why not the girl? You know I'm not always the most traditional of people. In fact, you know me better than anyone. So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend. But I get to organize our first date, okay?"

"Whatever you say, you dork." I give him a quick peck on the lips, drawing away before he can even reply, "C'mon! We have to go let the others know that we encountered the witch again. And... also our new found relationship."

"Oh no- my mom is gonna kill me!"

"Huh? Why? And wait, which one?" I turn to run back to town, and Henry follows along, right on my heels.

"Regina, of course! She's so protective." He puts his hand to his forehead, "This is gonna be a bit of a shocker for her."

"Well what about Emma? What do you think her reaction will be?"

"Oh, she'll be fine. Probably say she was expecting it all along, to be honest."


	6. Henry x Reader 3

The sword clattered out of your hand, a drop of blood falling along with it. The sword hit the grassy ground first, but the blood splashed down only a nanosecond later.

"Seriously, (y/n)? Stop pushing yourself so hard. You'll get blisters on your hands."

"I have calluses, doofus. I'll be fine." You say, picking your sword back up and slicing it through the air. Henry backs up, probably scared of getting cut.

"Scaredy cat." You say simply, sticking your tongue out at him. He just rolls his eyes in response to your gesture.

After a few more swings, you remember that your friend was supposed to have picked you up an hour ago.

"Hey, have you seen a guy come around here in a black truck lately? My ride seems to be running late." Henry is a newer friend of yours, and you had only met him a few days beforehand while you were practicing with your sword skills and he took an interest. He probably wouldn't know your best friend by name.

"Uh, no. I'd offer a ride, but I walked here."

"That's fine. I have my phone, I just forgot the time."

You pull your phone out and push on Tommy's contact. The phone rings only three times before he picks up.

"Yeah-lo?" You can always tell that Tom is happy over the phone- it's almost as if you can see his smile itself because of how happy his tone always is.

"Tom, you were supposed to pick me up from the park an hour ago."

"Oh yeah... Oh well. Still need the ride?" He obviously shrugs it off, and really it isn't that big of a deal. He knows you always lose track of time when you're practicing anyway.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you in fifteen?"

"Okay, love ya, sis!"

"Love you too! Thanks!" You hang up the phone, grinning at having accomplished what you needed to.

You clean up all your supplies, carefully washing off your sword with a towel and placing it in its case. Not everybody had a sword, and you were actually legally allowed to possess one. Therefore, you made sure to take the best care of all your supplies 24/7.

"Is your brother coming to pick you up soon?" Henry asks, standing over you as you pick up your case.

"Brother? Oh, you mean Tommy? He's not my brother." You laugh, smiling as a faint blush overtakes Henry's features.

"Oh, uh. Oops. Sorry." He reaches up to pull his hair over his forehead. Too bad boys don't have that curtain of hair that girls always use to hide behind. Henry could probably use it right about now, "Is he your boyfr-?"

Interrupting his question, you hear a very loud car horn honking, and you and Henry both turn to the source of the noise.

The horn just keeps going on for a few seconds, then 5, then 10. You shake your head and bring a hand to your forehead.

"He always does this. I'm so sorry if it gives you a headache. He won't stop until I get in. I'd better go!" And with that, you sprint off to the beat up truck waiting for you.

Once you get in, the sound of the horn still rings out in your ears. You look back where you had been only a few moments earlier to realize you had left your sword behind, and Henry was running after you with the large case right next to him.

"Tommy! Stop! I left my sword behind! Stop the car!" You shout, and Tom's breaks screech to a stop.

"You gotta be more responsible, kid."

"I'm older than you." You glare at him and open the door, slamming it behind you as you make your way to the back of the truck, where Henry is gasping for breath.

"Congratulations, you kept up with a truck for a few seconds." You shoot Henry a grin.

"I'd be... laughing if I weren't... out of breath." Henry gasps out.

You laugh for him, "Thank you so much for bringing this to me! I totally would have forgotten it if you hadn't started running towards the truck with it in your hand."

He nods, gulping once more before lifting his head. His breaths are more frequent now, and you're pretty sure he'll be okay to talk. He proves you right when he speaks only a moment later.

"I was trying to ask you a question when the horn started going off. Is Tommy your boyfriend?" Henry waits with bated breath, which is probably a bad thing since he was just out of breath a few seconds beforehand.

"Tommy? No, he's my best friend. Why? Were you jealous?" You ask it jokingly, but he looks completely serious as he nods.

"(Y/n), I've been wanting to ask you out since I first saw you with that sword. The feeling only got stronger when I started talking to you."

Your eyes widen in response. Henry wasn't that bad of a guy, as far as you knew. He seems nice and kind and loyal and everything you looked for in a guy.

Perhaps it was time to get a boyfriend.


	7. Pan x Short Girl

Their stares scare you. It doesn't help that most of them are at least a few inches taller than you. Pan himself was probably a foot taller than you. There was something about having to look up at the person who holds the choice in how your future turns out that strikes fear into your heart.

But the stares of the lost boys surrounding you is unnerving. All you want is a place to feel safe, and although this seems to be the only choice in Neverland when it came to it, you still didn't feel safe- not with the looks some of these boys were giving you.

"What are you lagging around for, love?" You turn around to stare directly into the chest of Peter Pan. With a slight huff of annoyance, you lift your chin so that you can actually see his features. He's so close that you wouldn't be able to see his face without looking up. If he only stepped a few feet back, it would be perfectly fine- but no- he had to be right there in front of you.

"I just hadn't expected for the camp to be full of boys who will do nothing but stare at me. They're probably ridiculing my height, thinking I'm a little girl because I'm so short." You back up a few feet so that you don't have to look up at Peter.

"We value children in Neverland; even the youngest lost boy wishes he were younger. The burden of age grows every day when you aren't on Neverland. Personally, I believe your height is endearing. And here on Neverland, as you probably know, belief is our currency."

You can't help but blush at that. You had been made fun of back at home for your height. Who expects a teen girl to be this short, after all?

"But (y/n), you should remember that belief can make anything come true. If you don't like how short you are, you just have to believe that you aren't short to change that. But think about it first. You have to truly believe to get what you want, and if you do believe in one thing, it's difficult to replace it with the opposite at a moment's notice." Peter grinned at you, his eyebrow quirking.

"I promise, I'll think about it. Thank you so much Peter!" You're too shy to impulsively hug him, but you really wish he would just do it himself. You would definitely be okay with him hugging you; more than okay, in fact. You turn to leave when Peter puts a hand on your shoulder and you turn back to meet his eyes.

And he says with the utmost sincerity, "If I were you, (y/n), I wouldn't do it. I need to keep my height because I'm the leader and height sometimes comes in handy in adventures, but you're the epitome of youth because children start out shorter than adults, and that's a beautiful thing."

You had always wished to be taller, if only a few inches. But what if that would make Peter respect you less? It was the opposite then back where you had lived before. Nobody had respected you because they thought you couldn't defend yourself. And you couldn't- not then.

But in Neverland, even the youngest boy could use a sword or bow and arrow. Height didn't matter in the slightest. In fact- it seemed that it was valued. Just because you were short, it seemed like you were getting more positive attention from everybody here.

They saw you as a sister- and not even a younger sister. Just a sister. They didn't see your height as a problem, nor your age. There were lost boys that were merely five years old, and there were lost boys that were nearly eighteen. They all treated each other as if they were twins.

You weren't going to be seen as too young here. After all, in a land where no one aged, the youngest-looking boy may technically be a hundred years older than the oldest-looking.

"Peter, I've decided I will be keeping my height. Just because the magic of Neverland can make me taller doesn't mean I have to use it for that." You say to him at a bonfire one night a few days after the talk you two had.

He has his pan pipes in his left hand and a gleaming look in his eyes, "I think you made the right decision, (y/n)."

He stares at you for a moment, just grinning, before standing up, "Boys, I think its time to introduce you to our new sister, (y/n)." He pats you on the back, raising your hand in the air as a smile overtakes your features. Everybody cheers in response to Peter's announcement, "This next song is for you, (y/n)."

A beautiful melody flows from his instrument, and before you know it, you're up on your feet. Grabbing a mask and a stick with some long ribbon attached at the end, you dance around with your new family and twirl your prop.

After the song, the rest of the lost boys keep dancing, just to the drums this time. Peter is busy talking to you.

"Welcome to the family, (y/n)."

And your true wish comes to life as Peter wraps his arms around you and you are both intertwined for a few blissful moments.


	8. Felix x Reader

"Felix, get off of me!" Giggling, you try to push the lump of sleeping boy off you.

He simply snores on, and you roll your eyes in response.

"I'm going to get _Pan_ if you don't get up right _now!_ "

"I'm up!" He bolts up, crushing your leg in the process.

"Ugh, idiot!" You shout out, shoving him completely off you and inspecting your legs for potential bruises.

"Sorry, (y/n), but you know how much I just love having a comfortable place to sleep." Felix shrugs, itching his hair and wiping his face, each with a separate hand at the same time.

"I don't think my legs agree," They were completely numb, and you couldn't feel them at all. Trying to lift one was impossible; without the muscles actually working, that limb can all of a sudden become very heavy very quickly.

"Come 'ere, I'll race you to the training square!" Felix races off, leaving you in the dust with his head start.

"Hey, no fair!" You race after him, gaining on him by the second. After all, it wasn't just because of your good looks that you had become the first ever Lost Girl.

"I'd say it's pretty fair, (y/n). You've got me breathless- how can I possibly keep up with you when you just keep me chasing after you?" Felix stoops over when he reaches the spot where you sit, mildly checking to see if there's any dirt under your fingernails.

There is, and, to be honest, you couldn't care less.

The other Lost Boys are choosing their weapons for the day as you and Felix converse.

"You're just lucky you got these skills without much training at all. Your training was practically all in your past life- not all of us were that lucky. I, for one, only came out of it with a scar overtop my a eye and a fear of grownups."

"Which is wonderful, given the circumstances. Because of Pan taking us in, you are now his second in command. Who could he possibly trust more than you? You both share a hatred for grownups, after all." You choose your favorite weapon, a trio of throwing knives with a wicked blade on each one.

Felix already has his usual, the same old staff. Sometimes he would switch it up with a sword, but it seemed he always wanted to return to that club.

The rest of the morning, although Pan never shows up, the you and the Lost Boys practice. After a few hours at it, you get bored and grab Felix from the back, narrowly dodging the next swing from his club.

You pull him away from the boy he had been dueling, motioning for the other boy to "shut up or suffer" with a quick finger over your lips and then and hand swipe across your neck.

"(Y/n)? Practice isn't over yet!"

"Pan isn't here. Besides, I'm getting bored with this, and you're second in command! One day missing a few hours of training won't matter in the long run, just tire us out more."

Felix groans in response, "Why can't I ever say no to you?"

After a quick smile in response, you grab his hand and pull him over behind a tree.

"Let's make our escape quickly, and then avoid Pan's thinking tree. That's probably where he'll be after all, since he didn't bother to show up for training today."

"Athletic _and_ quick-witted. I like it!" He still has his club on his shoulder, just like you still have the three throwing knives strapped to your wide belt; the weapons won't be missed. Neither will you two.

"Can we not run though? I nearly tripped on my cloak last time!" Felix whines in his own unique way, his voice flat as his eye glue themselves to yours.

You walk up in front of him so that there's only a few inches of space between you two. Bringing your hands up to his chest, you slowly untie the cloak and pull it from around him, reaching up as high as you can to pull off the hood from overtop his tangled blonde hair.

The whole time you do this, he stares into your eyes, a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. But you've got some tricks up your sleeve too.

Once the cloak is completely off Felix, you wrap it around yourself, pulling the hood over top your own tangled mess of hair. On Neverland, it seems that only Peter Pan cares about his appearance.

Drawing the tie close to your throat, you turn away from Felix, smirking crookedly.

"See you at the Stone Circle. Of course, that's if you can get there before I leave you in the dust." And then you're off, exhilarated with the feeling of leaping over the roots of hundred year old trees and the thorns of Dreamshade.

What's life if you're never in danger, after all?

It takes you fifteen minutes by foot to get to the Stone Circle, a place that was full of mist and oddly shaped stones that were covered in carved figures of random letters and symbols. You know Felix could never beat you, and yet...

When you reach the largest stone, the one on the furthest northern point of any, you look up and are faced with a smug teenager you are very familiar with.

"Felix?" You look at him with wonder. He had never beaten you anywhere before, even if he got a head start. And you had specifically gotten a head start this time! Was it because of the cloak? Had it slowed you down? Had it lightened him?

"It seems someone supports our moment of rebellion, (y/n). Guess who came out of the shadows once you left and offered me a little bottle of... pixie dust?"

You're eyebrows shoot up as Felix drifts down from atop the 10 foot tall stone carving. Without a thought, you're eyes drift to the necklace around his neck.

"Pan gave you pixie dust? But he never gives _anyone_ pixie dust! He always keeps it for himself."

"There are pros to being his right hand man, (y/n). Now, I know how much you've always wanted to try this. Don't think I haven't ever caught you staring at each of these bottles whenever he collects some more."

"Do you think there's enough for both of us?"

"But of course, m'lady." Completely out of character, Felix bows and offers you a hand, already floating into the air himself. You take hold of the small container and sprinkle the green sparkling substance over your head.

Dreams do come true.


	9. CaptainSwan fam w OC

"I never thought this day would come, but it's snuck up on me so quickly..." Kayleigh grins at her parents, giving each of them a tight hug, "I couldn't have ever done this without you two."

"It's come up so fast. It seems like just a few years ago that you just became a teenager. Oh, I miss my wild little tween."

"I'm still sixteen, Mom. You don't have to worry about me growing up anytime soon."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be graduating high school at eighteen years old? That's how it works here, right? How come you're getting out early? Good behavior?"

"Dad, you know this! I skipped a couple grades, that's all. It's not a big deal." Kayleigh rolls her eyes and pushes her curly, dark brown hair away from her cobalt eyes. The tassel from her graduation cap hangs directly in front of her mouth, so she blows fast air onto it so that it starts swinging around.

Killian moves it out of the way and takes his daughter up in another hug, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm just so glad I've been here for you, to watch you grow up and graduate. I don't want you leaving anytime soon," He withdraws and wipes his eyes quickly, trying to remain calm in the face of an emotion he's not comfortable showing in front of anyone other than family members.

Smiling at her husband, Emma speaks up, "Killian, should we show her the surprises now?"

"Surprises?" Kayleigh, like any other hyperactive teenager, loves surprises, "Let me guess! A car and a graduation party!"

Killian and Emma just stare at her with dumbfounded expressions, speechless.

"How does she always know exactly what the surprises are? She always spoils all the fun!" Kayleigh's much older brother, Henry, and slightly older uncle, Neal, emerge from the crowds of graduating seniors and their loved ones.

"I just have a gift. Mom got the lie detector and I got the surprise detector, I guess. What did you get, Dad?" Kayleigh has the same infamous smirk as her Dad, the famous Captain Hook.

"I got devilishly handsome looks and the skills of a pirate. It's a good thing you only got the good looks. We don't want out innocent little sixteen year old getting sticky fingers, now do we?" Killian returns the smirk, trading faux-sinister grins with Kayleigh.

"Well," Emma cuts in, grabbing Neal and Henry and setting off, leading them toward the three waiting cars, "Time to get to the not-so-surprise party then!"

Henry jumps into his own car and leaves without another word. Killian and Emma walk over to the old family car. Neal hops into the front seat of the completely new car, checking it out even before the new owner can.

"I love it, Mom and Dad! Thank you so much!" Kayleigh jumps into the driver's seat enthusiastically, inhaling the new car smell and glancing around at the caramel interior.

It's a yellow bug, just like the one Kayleigh had seen so many times in old photos of her Mom. Emma had owned one just like it when she was younger.

After a quick lesson in how to work the car's unique controls, the two cars are off. When they arrive at the apartment of Kayleigh's grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming, Henry is waiting at the door.

"Grandma and Grandpa are inside, setting up the food. I decided I would rather wait up for you guys instead of help with putting cinnamon on twenty different cups of hit cocoa." He explained, not bothering to wait for anyone to ask in the first place.

Emma nods and reaches over, knocking on the door. It opens ten seconds later and the small group is greeted with a large shout of "Surprise!".

Kayleigh feigns surprise, but she doesn't have the acting skills to pass it off.

"She figured it out again, didn't she?" Charming gets only a nod in response and he shakes his head, "I told you not to tell her that there was a surprise to begin with! It's always safer to just straight on do it."

The adults mingle and Kayleigh meets up with some of her friends. Her other graduating friends are with their own families today, but her younger and older friends are all gathered around, congratulating her.

Neal has disappeared, and Killian had set off to look for him a few minutes ago. It's not that large of an apartment, so Emma and Kayleigh decide to go see whether or not the two are alright, or even if they're still in the building.

Killian and Neal are sitting on Snow and Charming's bed, flipping through and old photo album. Not surprisingly, Henry is sitting on the rocking chair nearby flipping through an even thicker one.

Henry always seems to find his way to the things he finds interesting, and apparently the albums are just that.

Emma and Kayleigh join them.

Kayleigh has already seen all the pictures of her own childhood. She even remembers some of them, like her first visit to the Enchanted Forest. Now that portals had been completely renewed, they could pop back and forth whenever they wanted.

What Kayleigh enjoys most, though, is the massive amount of pictures and videos from when Henry was a kid. Back then, villains were a daily thing in the lives of fairytale heroes.

There had been adventures galore, and Kayleigh always loved reading about a new adventure.

The five family members sit together for the rest of the party, the background noise fading to a buzz as they laugh and chat and reminisce, calling forth the memories of near-death situations and finding each other.


	10. Fluffy Hook x Reader

"C'mon Killian! We've got to hurry or all the good ones'll be gone!" You tug him along by the hand and he laughs lightly, speeding up the pace a bit more.

"Puppies don't generally disappear into thin air, (y/n). We'll find a good one, love."

You both reach the pet store's door only a moment later, and although you're the closest to the handle, Killian pushes you out of the way quickly and opens it himself, bowing to you as if you were royalty.

"My lady," He ushers you in and you giggle, curtsying and then prancing into the noisy store. The pirate and the princess.

You head straight to the cages set up in the back. A dozen dogs are snoozing, munching on treats, or happily panting and watching the people circling the cages.

"I only see a few puppies here..." What if you can't find the perfect puppy here? What if you would have to go home empty handed? You automatically think up the worst case scenarios.

"I have a good feeling about this, (y/n). Let's sit in with all of them and see if you take a particularly liking to any of them."

"And you too!" You add in before rushing over to the nearest cage and smiling in at the mini Pomeranian inside, "I just love puppies!"

"And I just love your enthusiasm, love," Killian is looking over your shoulder and into the cage, "However, I was thinking we could get a Doberman or Great Dane, not this little ball of fluff..."

"You said we should try out all the puppies!" You smirk at him before calling a handler over to bring the puppy into one of the small rooms where you could see if the owner could be compatible with the pet.

Killian almost looks amused as he slips into the compartment. You follow him inside, and the handler places the puppy down on the ground and closes the glass door, walking away without a second glance.

The puppy then proceeds to roll over onto it's back and play dead.

Killian freaks out.

"We should get that handler back in here! What if it's hurt? It's only a puppy! What do we do?" He frantically gets up from the wooden stool he had only just sat down in a moment before and starts towards the door.

The puppy takes that as its cue to jump up and start yipping.

"What is that terrible noise?" He turns back to where the puppy had been a moment before, but by now it's already right below him, wagging it's tail and lolling its tongue out the side of its mouth.

Killian stumbles back and you gasp, "Be careful! That puppy is the size of your foot! You could step on him!"

Killian freezes automatically in place and looks up at you with a doubtful look on his face, the panic having already faded, "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, the associate told me and it said so on the sign, but if you want you can check." You giggle from your corner, admiring the overload of cuteness at watching the man in leather interacting with this puffy white fuzzball that could easily fit in his hand.

"I'd rather not." Killian says simply and you try to conceal a grin. It's obvious that he sees the smile, but he doesn't comment on it.

Instead, he reaches down and lightly pats the puppy on his head. He leans into it, obviously enjoying the motion. Killian picks him up and brings him over to where you're sitting.

"I think he loves you already. How can you deny that face? He's so adorable!" You rub the soft fur of the puppy's coat. It feels like it had been washed just the same day and been blown dry. So soft and silky. Suddenly, you don't really feel like _ever_ taking your hand off of this fuzz ball.

"I know I am, love. But, yes, the puppy is too. I think this is the one."

"But didn't you want to look at the Doberman? I think I saw a Great Dane on the way here," Another smirk, because you already know even Killian has his heart set.

"No- no. I like this one. I can tell you love it! I mean, he's perfect for you, right? He won't be the greatest guard dog, but at least you'll have your puppy." Killian still hasn't let go of the puppy, and it's decided to simply lie down in his hand, yawning.

Killian looks down at the puppy and then back at you. His puppy eyes have activated. As if he needs them. There's enough puppy in this room already.

Just kidding.

There can never be enough puppy.


	11. Hook x Reader

Walking through the bar was one of your favorite times of the night. The rest of the day you had been stuck in the kitchens, washing dishes and taking orders for drinks. You were lucky to even have a job of course, but you just wished you could have one with a bit better scenery.

You were a people-watcher, that much was obvious. You had always found pleasure in watching and listening. You could see all the traits of a certain person just over the course of watching them for a mere five minutes.

The man of the hour, it seemed, was over in the far left-hand corner. He wore a leather overcoat and was surrounded by five women. His lackeys took over the surrounding four tables, but his table seemed only reserved for he and his ladies.

Just by looking at him, you had deduced that he was a womanizer. With that much attention and no pushing it away, how could he not be? Sadly enough, you would be serving him tonight, and, although he was devilishly handsome even by your standards, you really didn't feel like being on the receiving end of a flirtationship at the moment.

Nonetheless, squaring your shoulders and making sure your dress was covering all that the men could possibly ogle, you grabbed the tray that held his drinks of ale and sauntered over to his table, trying to appear confident.

"That old crocodile always saw whatever he had coming. Completely cut off my hand, he did." He was completely knackered; he would have a nasty hangover in the morning.

"A crocodile with sword-fighting skills? I doubt it." You can't help but comment, regretting it as soon as it comes out of your mouth.

"Do you, _love_?" The dark haired man turns to you, and so do his fifteen or so friends. All of a sudden, you feel surrounded. And that's never a good thing to be.

"Uh, here are your drinks. En-enjoy!" You try to get out of there as soon as possible, grimacing as you scout out the quickest way you could possibly make your way back to the counter.

"Why don't you join us, love? Perhaps then you will get an answer to your question?"

You have no choice. Despite their supposed leader being quite handsome, none of the others were very nice looking. They were practically all glaring at you, not counting the ones passed out from the amount of ale they had already consumed.

There were no seats left at the table with the leader of the pack, but a larger man easily hauled one over, stamping down yours hopes of not being seen as another one of the man's mistresses.

"Perhaps I could-" One of the lackeys pulls you roughly over to the wooden chair, "Oh, alright, I guess I could sit for a minute."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Let's not forget our good form, shall we?" The one man at your new table slopped some ale into his mouth, visibly slurring.

"And who may you be, lassie?" He's blinking quite slowly. Perhaps he'll leave soon? You can only hope so.

"My name is (y/n)." You don't bother to lie; after all, he may leave you a tip for dealing with him and not blowing your top. That would be the only plus to this night.

"Wonderful to meet you m'lady! I'm Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook." He winks at you, but you barely notice. Where had you heard that name before? It suddenly occurs to you, and you stumble back a bit from shock.

"I've heard that name before! You're a pirate, aren't you?" You were actually talking to a pirate! Despite a pirate's tendency to kill and pilfer, they were able to travel the world! That was something you would give anything to have.

"Aye," Captain Hook grins devilishly, "Got a thing for pirates, 'ave you?"

"Of course not, not for pirates," You stutter slightly,"However, I am always in the mood for stories of adventure."

"Ah, it seems we have hooked her in, men!" There's a shout of joy arising around at the statement, and each man takes a long swig from their mugs.

The three other girls near Killian Jones are starting to look a little cross, angry that the attention has been pulled off of themselves. One crosses her arms, pushing her corset closer to her stomach. Nobody seems to notice though.

"Well, if she wants an adventure, that she shall have!" The men cheer again, "We'll bring her with us when we leave tomorrow morning!"

"What?" For a second you're confused, and then it sets in what exactly you would be doing if you decided to come along. "NO!"

"What, love? Don't want to follow your dreams?" Hook slops some of his ale form his mug, and it suddenly occurs to you that he's probably drunk. He wasn't being serious, not yet, but if you stuck around long enough, he might force you into something neither of you want.

"I'll just be going now..." For some reason, nobody stopped as you made your way out of the circle of pirates. Either way, it was a good thing nothing happened; you wouldn't be able to defend yourself against even the slightest of those men.

For the rest of the night, you kept away from the group, letting one of the other bartenders deal with all of them. When it's finally time for you to leave, the men are still as loud and hearty as ever.

"I'll see you tomorrow." You call out to the rest of the workers, but they simply disregard you. You head out the door. As soon as you're out the door though, you're intercepted by a rough hand and pulled into a dark alleyway.

The rowdy disturbance of the large group of Captain Hook's pirates exiting the bar is faint in the deafening silence of the alleyway.

The man holding you moves his hand from your face and turns you to face him. He's no stranger to you.

This man had been hanging around the bar for years, picking up unsuspecting women who were alone. Some probably were happy to aid him in his "needs", but you certainly were not one of those women!

Taking advantage of your freed mouth before he can take advantage of you, you let loose a scream as loud as you can. The high pitched whistling sound echoes through the alley, but it seems as if no one is around to hear it.

The man puts his hand back over your lips and you're quick to roll in your lips. Ew, why would you want anything that may even come close to your mouth near that filthy hand? That's right, you wouldn't.

"Miss, you're going to have to be a bit quieter. See, I don't like when girls are too loud, and of course you want me to like you. Because if I don't like you, well. You'll be sorry if that ever happens. And then you'll be dead!" The man laughs maniacally, throwing his head back and letting a loud one rip.

What a fraud.

You can't help but be a frightened though. This man had been hanging around for what seemed like forever, why hadn't he ever before been caught?

Maybe not so much of a fraud.

Suddenly, there came a loud bang from the end of the alleyway, in the direction of the bar. Appearing like a knight in shining hook, was an unlikely hero.

Sword in hand, Captain Hook swept you away from that beast of a man into his own arms.

You ended up heading out on his ship with him the next morning.

Willingly, of course.


	12. Outlaw Queen

"Call the King!" The shout pierces into Robin's heart, and he rushes toward the shout. With all that had been happening lately, it could be something terrible.

The plague sweeping the kingdom, the rebels gaining power; even rats getting into the royal storage bins!

Now that was just plain unacceptable.

Wiping an already sweaty brow, Robin appears outside Regina's room within seconds, despite having been a ways away that would have taken a couple minutes by stride.

"What is it, Regina? Rebels? Rats? Dare I even ask- a new villain?" The King was already frantic, but it seemed there was nothing to worry about.

Regina day upright in the center of the bed they shared, grinning wildly.

"Robin, I think I have found a way to make it possible to... have a child."

Robin knew all about how Regina had, in a moment of rebelliousness against her mother, practically signed away her birthing rights by drinking a potion which made it impossible.

Of course, these things do come with a cost. Although Robin and Regina did love Prince Roland very much, they longed to have a child of their own; together.

Yes, Roland was Robin's true son. But as much as Regina loved the quickly growing boy, she could never be his mother fully. All because of a potion.

"You- You have?" King Robin strides over to the bedside, sitting on the cushioned mattress so that he can look at Regina.

"I have! Robin, we can have a son now!"

"Or a daughter," Robin grins and pulls The Queen into a kiss. A kiss that showed her exactly how happy he was.

"Or a daughter," Regina agrees, although she was surely hoping for a son herself.

"But what will it take? Do we need to go on another one of our adventures? Should I call the crew to help us out; Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Henry-?"

"No- no. But we do need Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Robin suddenly frowns, "Regina, I really don't know if that's a good idea. Villains don't become heroes just because they wed a nice girl and decide to settle down."

Regina smiles at him, their eyes meeting and locking, "I was once one of those villains. But family and love and hope brought me to where I am now, and I would go through all of it a million times more if it meant I could still receive the happy ending I have today."

Robin hung his head in defeat. They hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin, so they couldn't be sure exactly where his loyalties may lie. Hopefully, however, he had changed over the past few years of return to the Enchanted Forest.

It took a full day for Rumplestiltskin to make his way to them after getting their plea to help.

"You know I am no longer the Dark One, correct? Because that happened quite a while ago, and you've now pulled me away from my wife back home, so this had better be important, dearies."

The Queen and King were currently sitting on their thrones as Rumple bowed down to them dramatically from the red carpet a few steps down from them. Their hands were joined together tightly between the cushioned chairs, on Regina's padded armrest.

They both wore clothes worthy of only royalty; a pastel blue gown for Regina and a vest and dress pants for Robin. Each had a glittering gold crown nestled in their hair.

"I don't need your dark magic, Rumplestiltskin," Regina speaks as Robin squeezes her hand, granting her the support she hadn't known she needed until he offered it, "I'm looking for something that you may even have on you right now."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me what it is!" Rumplestiltskin certainly seemed eager to get leaving, back to his wife.

"You have a trinket from my mother, don't you? At one point, she loved you. She gave you something, didn't she?"

"I- well, yes. She did, and I do in fact have it on me at the moment. But it's gonna cost you," He slips a slim gold ring from around his pointer finger and holds it up in the light.

Robin stands up from his throne, "We'll give you anything; but what could you possibly want? You have a wife and a castle full of riches!"

"All I want from you is a bit of magic, Regina! I know you still have it, but I do not! Magic makes the life so much easier, don't you think?"

Regina looks a bit torn, and it seems that Robin understands why, "The last time he got his hands on magic, all went to hell, Regina. Is the danger of this man worth a child?"

"Anything is worth a child!" Regina is sure of herself now, as if she hadn't been at all before.

With a squaring of her shoulders, she conjures up a small triangle of brilliant light to float above the palm of her hand. She flings the magic at Rumplestiltskin and it inserts into his chest, right over his heart.

With a grin, Rumple disappears into thin air and the ring e had previously held clatters to the ground. Regina and Robin race forward, grabbing the trinket.

Regina grins widely at the golden ring and Robin grabs her, fiercely planting a kiss on her lips in excitement.

"We can do this!"

Regina spends the next week stressing over a potion that will help heal her magic-induced infertility. Robin visits her as often as he can, but because she must focus on the potion he also has to cover her duties as queen in addition to his own as king, so they barely see each other all that week.

Regina says it's for the best; he was the biggest distraction for her.

Soon, the potion is finished.

Regina takes it the next day.

Within a week, her results are positive.

Finally, the Queen is pregnant. The kingdom rejoices, but the King and Queen rejoice more than any of their loyal subjects.

A _new_ product of true love would be arriving in nine months.


	13. August x Reader

A man traipsed through the forest, probably searching for clues as to how he had even ended up there in the first place.

He didn't know I was watching; nobody ever did.

I watched from the shadows, keeping myself concealed by a camouflage of leaves and dirt. It helped that my cloak was a mottled green, perfect for the green leaves surrounding me on top of the tree I currently inhabited.

Was this the man I was looking for? No, of course he wasn't. The man I am looking for is made of wood. That is the man I will kill.

This is not that man. So he's safe, right?

I decide to ask him for directions. What could it hurt after all?

Creeping out from my spot in the wood, I see him jump in surprise at the sight of me. I would jump too; I'm covered in enough dirt to cover an ant hill. His movements are rigid, but mine are fluid.

I prance up to him, acting like a normal woman as best I can.

I'm not normal; I'm a murderer. An assassin. A killer of people.

"I'm looking for a man made of wood. Do you have any clue where I may find him?"

A shadow crosses over the young man's face, but it disappears just as quickly as it had appeared in the first place.

My face was still covered in dirt, and apparently a leaf was stuck in my hair. I hadn't known about the latter until the man reached over and plucked it from my head, crumbling it in his hand.

"I don't know any wooden men, but I do know that you need some medical attention." He points to a gaping cut I had gotten the week before from a sword fight. It was green now, and looked infected. The scab overtop it was dark.

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated. Does anyone live near here? I should get it bandaged."

"As a matter of fact... I do."

"Oh. Well, I don't want to impose..."

"No, no it's no trouble. C'mon, I'll show you there. You can stay until you heal or however long you need. Not many people drop by anyway."

I nod and begin to trail along behind him, slightly rubbing my shoulder from discomfort.

"What is your name, maiden?"

"(Y/n), and what is yours?"

"I'm August. I go by other names, but those names don't matter right now. We're nearly there, come on."

The cottage in the distance is small, but it looks homey. It's garden is overgrown and the wooden finish needs some improvement, but it looks charming.

We walk a few more minutes before we reach it. August opens the door, and I go in first. A table with two chairs is pushed up against the left side wall, and on the right is a collection of books.

"You like to read, I gather."

"I like knowledge, yes. I also like to build things."

"That's wonderful. Creating your own things adds to the beauty of the world." Just because I'm an assassin, that doesn't mean I can't be deep. I just try to keep that side of me below the surface.

No one expects an assassin as an intellectual individual, but I'm quite against the status quo. Despite what others may think, I love to read. Just because I'm good at decapitating unsuspecting people doesn't mean I like it. Money is everything. Especially for a young girl all on her own.

Tough times, these are.

August leads me to a bowl of clear water. An only slightly dusty washcloth is brought out from a wooden cabinet and dipped into the bowl, disturbing the surface and causing ripples to begin spreading across the top.

He gives no warning as he presses the cloth to my injury. I wince a bit, but hold my tongue. I know from experience not to cry out when in pain. It only shows weakness.

He's careful not to open the scab. There's not much he can do, but he rubs some herbs on it (much to my dismay) and cleans my entire arm, finally binding it. I rinse off my face, and when I'm finished August brings the basin to the window and tosses the dirty water out.

"So, you're looking for a wooden man?"

"Yes. You said you had never seen him before though, correct?"

"I may have some information on him... But you have to tell me why you seek him out."

I had become a wonderful liar in all my years of trickery, and this was a question I had already been expecting. The lie came out before I could even decide whether or not I wanted to lie to this very kind man, "I've been sent by his mother to retrieve him."

"That's a lie."

"I-How do you know? I mean-" I hadn't expected him to call me out on my lie so easily. How could he possibly know? Perhaps he knew the wooden man better than I.

"The wooden man began as a puppet. he had no mother. He was adopted by an old repairman, who taught him all of his ways. The puppet has since grown up. His name is Pinocchio."

"And you know this because..."

"I am Pinocchio."

"That's impossible! Pinocchio's nose grows when he lies!" I'm horrified, suddenly realizing that I will have to kill this kind man. He can't be much older than me! Does he really deserve to die? I suddenly regret not having asked questions when I was assigned to kill this man.

"And when did I ever lie to you, dear?"

"You told me that you didn't know any wooden men! You said your name was August- not Pinocchio."

"Ah, but that's true! Do you ever truly know yourself? No. And many people go by many names in lands such as this. So I simply emitted certain truths. I have learned easily to adapt to my condition."

"But you aren't-"

"Made of wood? That's where you are wrong. Go, grab that knife over there. Stab me in the leg, and see that I am not of flesh and blood. Only magic and wood."

My eyes widen, and I hesitantly walk over to the counter, where a large carving knife is lying. I grip the handle with my practiced hand, but I tremble.

This was my chance to kill him. A quick cut to the throat and his life would be gone. He had practically handed me the means to kill him on a silver platter. But for the first time in my extensive career, I was questioning myself.

August- or, well, Pinocchio- doesn't deserve to die.

Today will not be his death day.

I let the knife clatter to the ground, and then I run.

I'll probably never see him again. The man's whose life I nearly claimed, to add to a growing list.

This life is not for me.

And August has given me the gift of reassurance. I am done with killing.


	14. Jefferson x Reader

"Stop bothering me, Jefferson!" You swat at his hand playfully, which had been clasped onto a lock of your hair for the last minute or two.

"But it's just so pretty! Look at the color! It even has little threads of (y/h/c) in it!"

"Jefferson, that's because it _is_ (y/h/c). You're so silly." You turn back to your book, trying to find your place again. The words seem so small though, so you simply put your bookmark into the folds and shut it.

"Are you finally finished?" Jefferson had been working on a new hat design, as always. He had seemed content before, but now he seemed eager to leave the workshop.

"Yeah. What do you want to do? Got any ideas?"

"Actually, I do. C'mon, (y/n)!" He grabs your hand and pulls you out from your comfy recliner and down the wide and winding set of stairs to get downstairs. He doesn't even stop before bolting out the front door to the garage, hand still clasped with yours.

"Don't we need anything? Keys, at the very least?"

"Nope! I've got everything already taken care of! But first, you have to put on this blindfold." Jefferson produces a checkered red and white bandana from his back pocket that certainly had not been there before. You would have noticed, right? Well, perhaps not.

What was he planning?

"Everything's already in the car." Jefferson helps tie the bandana around your eyes, then leads you to the car by pushing you.

"How long have you been planning this? You could have just told me." Surprises weren't always a favorite of yours, but you knew that Jefferson wouldn't let any harm come to you.

You clambered into the passenger's seat with Jefferson's help. A few minutes later, you heard the driver's door open and slam closed. Without any warning, Jefferson pecks you on the lips.

"Was that necessary? Why not just do that while I _wasn't_ blindfolded?" But you can't help but to grin.

One of your favorite things about Jefferson was how spontaneous he could be. This would definitely file under the category of spontaneous. Definitely.

You drive for a few minutes in silence. One of the Windows is down, and you can feel the breeze whipping your hair around you neck. Jefferson was probably only going to look handsomely windswept (as always), but you were sure your hair would be a ratted mess when that blindfold came off. The cloth might even get stuck in your hair at this point.

"Are we there yet?"

Jefferson answers patiently, "Nope."

A few minutes pass.

"Are we there yet?" You try to open your eyes underneath the bandana, but all you get is an eye full of blurry red and white lines.

"No, ma'am."

Another few minutes.

"Are we there-"

"Yes! We're here!"

You make to take the bandana off, but Jefferson puts a hand overtop yours.

"I'll make sure you don't fall off of a cliff, don't worry." He gets out of his side and opens your door, giving you a hand on getting your footing.

"Are there any particular cliffs I should be watching out for at the moment?"

"I'm not giving out any information yet! You'll probably guess exactly where we are on the first try. No way am I letting that happen!" Jefferson takes your arm and pulls you along for another two minutes.

"Ya know, I'd rather _not_ take a hike while blindfolded. I could twist an ankle!" You whine, really just looking for an excuse to take off the bandana and see where exactly you are.

"Only another minute, (y/n). You can be so impatient sometimes. Good thing I don't mind that kind of thing." He gives you another spontaneous kiss, then leads you forward once again. It's only slightly less rough than it had been before.

"Alright. You can take the bandana off." Jefferson helps untying the knot he had made in the back of your head, his skilled fingers pulling it loose like nothing. It probably would have taken you a full five minutes to untie without his help.

The sight that greets you is definitely not what you had expected. A ref and white checkered tablecloth matching your bandana was laid over an old wooden picnic table. A feast of sandwiches, ice tea, chips, cole slaw, and—the centerpiece—a very pretty cake of your favorite flavor. Fairy lights had been strung around the surrounding willow trees. They must have been battery-controlled, because there was no sign of civilization in any direction.

"Wow! What's the occasion?"

"Well, it's not exactly what I planned, but it's kind of our anniversary."

" _Anniversary?!_ " You couldn't have forgotten your anniversary that easily, could you?

"You didn't forget! It's not the anniversary of when we first started dating, just of when we first met. It's been three years now." Jefferson grins widely, leading you to take a seat across from him at the table. There's even a cushion where you would sit, silverware set out in front of you with a single rose in the middle of your plate.

"How can you even remember that far back?" You certainly hadn't. But it was so sweet that he would do this. You wouldn't forget the date of your friendship now, in addition to when you had started dating.

"I remember because, well, I found you so beautiful. I've gotta say, you caught my eye as soon as I learned your name. I may have even looked you up on Facebook as soon as I got home that night." He looks proud of himself, and that makes you laugh. Most guys wouldn't fess up to cyber stalking their girlfriend before they started dating, but you found it endearing.

That's what made Jefferson himself. His goofy, fun-loving, prideful, spontaneous behavior that made you feel like a little girl again.

He made you happy. And, hopefully, you made him happy too. Just looking across the table at Jefferson's rebuking eyes as he served himself a slab of watermelon confirmed that

He loved you, and you loved him.


	15. Peter Pan x Reader 2

Making my way to the clifftop, I wonder exactly what Peter could want from me. Why would he call me to an isolated place, with no Lost Boys around to listen in? Would it be an ambush? Perhaps he would push me off the side.

We hadn't had a terrible relationship since I first arrived on Neverland, but he was never one to really single out Lost Boys (or girls, for the matter). For a moment, I consider turning around and going back to camp. But I would have to speak to Peter either way, and this way may be a bit quicker.

If I leave him, he'll only punish me more cruelly.

So I make my way closer, finally arriving in the shrubbery that frames an empty dirt landing patch that Peter uses when he's out flying. It's quite good for takeoff and landings because no vegetation is in the way.

Today, though, it wasn't completely clear. I notice a blanket on the edge of the cliff, and Peter sits on it, his legs dangling over the edge.

As if he's sensed that I've arrived, he calls out, "You're finally here, (y/n)."

"I had my doubts, I must say," I walk to stand behind him, but he pats the spot on the blanket next to him. I sit down, thinking that I have no choice.

Peter turns to me, and I notice just how brightly his eyes glow. I shake my head, knowing it is most likely the magic inside him which makes them glow. Eyes are a bridge to the soul, and magic is known to link to the soul.

"Why have you called me here, Peter? Am I not as good as the Lost Boys because I am a girl? Are you going to send me back to the real world?" The thought hadn't occurred to me before, but now that it had, I was hoping this was not the case. My life back home hadn't been the greatest, to put it mildly.

I won't bother to get into it; that would take at least an hour to explain.

"No, no of course not. In fact, you're actually very efficient. Quick, agile, witty; is there anything you can't do?" Peter answers, surprising me.

I think for a moment, not because I can't think of anything but because I have to pick from the many things I am terrible at.

"Well, there's juggling, cooking, kissing-"

"You can't kiss?" Peter looks surprised, and I see his vibrant eyes flicker down to watch my lips.

"Well, I haven't really had the relationships to practice with, and after the one chance I had, the guy said I was too sloppy. it was so embarrassing!" I don't know why I suddenly feel as if I should be telling my whole life story to Peter, but I figure someone might as well know it before I'm pushed off the side of the cliff or sent back to the real world, where Peter Pan is only a nighttime story.

"Well, we have to fix that then, don't we?"

"Uh- we do?" I automatically catch on to what he's saying in my mind, but my body just kind of freezes, and my heart speeds up.

What if he's trying to trick me? It certainly wouldn't be the first time he's ever used deceit.

"Yeah," Peter says simply, and then he picks up his hands from their propped up position behind him and moves them toward my face, gently taking my chin in one and tucking a stand of hair behind my ear with the other.

Is this seriously happening? I mean, I knew Peter was attractive (Definitely! I'm still a girl, with girls hormones!), but I had never thought of actually _kissing_ him. It had just never occurred to me that he could feel that way.

"A-Are you sure?" I don't know why that's the first thing to pop from my mouth, but it just seems to come out naturally.

"Of course I am. Look, I know you think I'm just some huge villain to follow around, but believe it or not, I have a heart too. And (y/n), a large part of that heart belongs to you."

His mouth connects with mine, and I follow my instincts. All I can do is hope that it's not as sloppy as my last kiss. Peter doesn't seem at all grossed out, so I think I'm doing alright in that category.

His lips are chapped slightly, but so are mine. Chapstick isn't a problem to obtain on Neverland, but why bother when you aren't planning on using lips for anything but talking? I may have just found a reason for that now though.

My hands are kind of hanging around my lap, but Peter brings his own hands to them and lifts them up, clasping them. He pulls away from our kiss and inhales, opening his eyes as he rests his forehead against mine. It looks like he has one eye because he is so close. One big, beautiful, bright eye.

He takes his forehead off of my own after a few silent moments of heavy breathing on both of our ends.

"We should practice that more often," He smirks; and adorable smirk that really should belong on a smug puppy rather than the leader of a pack of bloodthirsty Lost Boys.

I agree, and it seems to go without saying.

"Ya know, you really aren't that sloppy of a kisser. That last boy must not have know the definition of French kissing."

Our hands still embrace each other but now it's just one pair rather than two.

"So what does this make us, Peter?" I don't want to ask, but it's important to me. Although it seems like I'm the only girl on the island I don't want to just be used for a week and then flung off the side of the cliff I'm on right this moment.

"That's what I called you here for technically. I wanted to ask you to e my girlfriend. I was going to kiss you afterward, but an opportunity presented itself, and I couldn't just turn it away. (Y/n), will you be my Lost Girl?"

"Of course I will, Peter!"

Needless to say, after a few "lessons" with Peter, my kissing skills were definitely up to par.


	16. Peter Pan x Reader 3

You had been staring at that same sheet of paper for the past fifteen minutes with absolutely no inspiration. Where had it all gone? Usually, you would draw what was around you. But you had drawn all the lost boys each a million times. There wasn't much else to do; it's not like they would ever allow you to train in weaponry.

The only Lost Boy that you had never dared to draw was the most important of them all; the leader. Peter Pan. It had always been enticing to draw him. His features were perfect! But no, if he found that you had been watching him, you could be abandoned at the next camp switch session. Never to be able to find the new camp despite the island of Neverland being small.

The graphite pencil in your hand had already begun etching lines onto the paper of Pan's features just as you thought about it, and you hadn't even noticed until you looked down and recognized the exact shape of Pan's head in light marks.

Quickly erasing it, you make sure to look up and see that Pan is busy. He couldn't see that you were even remotely fascinated with him. After all, one of the reasons he had no other girls in the camp was that he knew they would distract him.

Apparently, you were an exception. You don't really know how to think about that one... a compliment that you were able to stay, or did it mean that he would never like you in that way.

Just that thought is enough for you to simply put the sketchbook down. Pan had never shown any interest in you anyway. It was probably the case that he would never like you.

"(Y/n), I need to speak with you."

You look to your left, jerking away quickly when you notice just how close Peter Pan is to your face. Had just thinking about him drawn him toward you? You wouldn't doubt if he could read minds. After all, he had literally created an island with just his imagination. Could there be anything he wouldn't be able to do?

"Um- Hi... Pan?" Being caught by surprise doesn't do you any justice for your vocabulary, and so you stop after those three words and simply get up quietly, following him obediently up into his tree house.

The tree house had a carpet of soft green moss. In the center was where the tree was supposed to be the trunk of the tree. Instead, however, there was a tree stump that looked to be working as a table. On the ceiling, directly above the table-stump, was the continuation of it. It was as if Pan had sliced a chunk out of the tree he had built his tree house on. From the outside though, the tree looked no different.

There were bookshelves lining the walls, covered in memorabilia and weapons, as well as a few actual books. Instead of a bed, a huge bundle of soft comforters had been piled up in a large corner on a circular rug, accompanied by a few fluffy pillows.

It seemed like heaven.

"I brought you here to assign you a task, (Y/n). You will be drawing a boy that I will be describing to you, and you won't be leaving this tree house until you do so perfectly." His eyes glint with hidden excitement, even though his words are demanding. He's found out something important.

And he was relying on you to help him. Were you really up to the task? It's not like you had a choice anyway. Even if you did have a choice, you would do it anyway. Who would pass up a chance to get in Peter Pan's good graces?

"Okay, I'll do it. Um, I guess you can start describing him then?"

It took two days to fully understand exactly what Pan was describing. Sometimes there were full hours where you made no progress.

Surprisingly, Pan was very patient. He tried his best to explain it, even trying to draw the boy himself. That didn't help you at all, since Pan was kinda terrible at any form of art that wasn't violent.

Finally, you had finished. You hadn't been outside for two days, and you had only had a few hours of rest in those two days. Pan hadn't had any, and he had been in the tree house with you the full two days as well. He'd allowed you to sleep in his cocoon of blankets, and when you had woken up he had been in the same spot as when you had fallen asleep; staring up at the ceiling with a look of concentration on his face, his elbows on his knees.

Usually you would be able to draw a head shot like this easily, in under an hour. It was odd not to have a reference though, and you were proud of what had come out of Pan's description. It had taken a lot of work, but it was done.

It had been a nice sort of "Intro to Peter" though. You had talked to him when you had been working on the drawing, when he himself wasn't talking.

You had found out a lot about him. Maybe it was because he was tired that he was able to open up to you. Maybe it was just because he was tired of ignoring you for once. Either way, it got you answered. That was satisfying enough.

When you had finished the piece, he looked at it closely. He laughed, a chiming sound of pure happiness, and grinned widely. And then... he actually kissed you!

Why would he do that? You could only make a guess. Maybe he was high off the fact that they had finally finished the drawing? Maybe he didn't really mind you much, now that you had helped him with something that was apparently very important.

After Peter Pan kissed you, he didn't look as if he regretted it at all. In fact... you may have seen even a light sprinkling of pink spread across his cheeks. You were definitely sure that at least your face was beet red.

But that was alright, because Pan actually liked you. Who knew something like this would come out of a single drawing of some stranger?

Anyway, you would now finally be able to draw Peter; that was quite obvious by now.

You walked out of the tree house together, and even though the rest of the lost boys stared at you both with questioning looks (and some suggestive glances from the older boys), all you could think about was Peter Pan.


	17. Regina x Reader

"Love is magical, and don't you just love magic?"

It seemed as if everybody knew how to manipulate magic except me. I hadn't ever been able to, although both my mother and my father had been able to. That was, before they had suddenly dropped out of my life without even leaving a note.

Now I was still surrounded by magical people.

Anybody who didn't have magic seemed as if they held the status of a peasant here, and everyone with magic was snooty and proud. I was neither; I had no magic and yet my only relatives had magic coursing through their veins. I was royalty, but without magic. Useless royalty, in the eyes of everybody else. Useless.

What made someone magical? Did they have a special type of blood? Did they uses ten percent more of the brain? No, neither of those could have made sense. I had met some magicians who were absolutely bonkers; they couldn't have possibly been smarter than I. And I had seen magical people killed; their blood still was red as it dripped, and they looked no different in chemical perspective either.

I would do anything to get my hands on some magic. Was it a gift? If it was a gift, how could whoever gave this gift want to give it to those with evil hearts?

My questions would never be answered, but soon I wouldn't care.

I lived in a palace with my Aunt and Uncle at the time. It may seem pathetic that I still live with my family, but living in a castle certainly isn't the worst place in the world. I'd much rather live here than in a much smaller house of my own. I rarely ever run into my Aunt and Uncle anyway, mostly keeping to my own.

Things changed when Queen Regina stopped by for a visit. Our kingdom had scammed her, and she was here for revenge.

She pulled her horse drawn carriage into our property. I watched from the parapets as she walked calmly into the entrance way, which led straight to the throne room. It was the time of day when Aunt and Uncle would meet with villagers, so Regina would be a nasty surprise.

Despite my Aunt and Uncle having some magic of their own, it seemed as if they were unevenly matched. I heard some screams from the throne room as I ran to gather a satchel, already planning a quick escape.

Now was my best chance at escape, perhaps to someplace were I could be accepted for who I am.

It was all thanks to the foreign Queen Regina.

With agility I hadn't even known I possessed, I raced down to the throne room. Six spectacular marble statues had formed, and the Queen was examining them.

My Aunt and Uncle sat at their thrones, looks of shock on their faces. His arm was raised as if to cast a spell, and she was reaching toward his arm with a frightened expression.

Four guards flanked them, all of which had been charging toward the door, where Queen Regina had entered.

No loss to me. I had barely known the strangers. They had merely taken me in out of obligation. An obligation that apparently my own parents had been above keeping to.

Regina had noticed me, and she swiveled around, her gown trailing behind her. It was blood red with black accents, and it made her look amazing.

I think it may have been that exact moment that I had decided I would not leave behind the life of royalty as I planned. Perhaps a change of scenery would help though?

"(Y/n), at you service, your highness. I am unlike my aunt and uncle, and I wish to enter into your service so that I may redeem myself from the evils which my kingdom has held against you." A deep bow of my head accompanied the short speech.

She had taken me on, and after a few months in her procession as one of her most loyal followers she approached me with a question.

"Why is it, (Y/n), that you left your kingdom so many months ago? You could have been a ruler, but instead you chose to join me."

"You emanate power, my queen. Power and magic. Two things which I have never known. My family cast me away, leaving me to my own devises, only because I had no magic. You treat people fairly in ways of magic. Your guards are a mixture of magical and non-magical folk, as are your subjects."

"You are my most loyal subject. I can always count in you, (y/n). And so, for that reason, I will help you. You have never failed me, so I will not fail you. The magic you seek can be given as a gift, and a gift it shall be. You will have power and magic."

It seemed as if a burning cavity had appeared in my chest, and I couldn't help but scream. Even after a minute of pure torture, I was barely able to form a few words.

"Why- Why does it hurt so much?"

"I will give you one hint. Love is magical, and don't you just _love_ magic?"

Love.

Was this a joke? I felt as if I were dying here, and now the Queen says that the only way for the magic to take its place is to let love into my heart? Who did _she_ love?

But I did love somebody. I just never had accepted it before.

The fire in my chest dwindled and turned into a warm, calming feeling in my chest.

"Who do you love, (y/n)?" Queen Regina asked quietly, as if asking for a secret.

I whispered back, as if I were sharing one. Which, well, I guess I was.

"You."


	18. SwanQueen

"This isn't what I was expecting when you said I could spend the night here..." Emma pulled a fluffy pillow from atop a tall pile of blankets and pillows. She placed it on the ground to join a growing pile of slightly organized (but mostly disorganized) blankets.

"Well what did you expect, rainbow cookies and pillow fights? We're adults, Ms. Swan, and we're expected to act accordingly," Regina had the bed, of course. After all; it was her house and her own room.

"I just thought I could just grab the couch or something. And about the Ms. Swan stuff, you know we're friends, _Madam Mayor,_ right? You don't have to be so polite with me." She picked the pile of blankets up and rearranged them until she seemed satisfied with what she had done. Regina couldn't see the difference. It just looked like a pile of blankets and pillows to her.

"We are not, never have been, and never will be friends, Emma. And I absolutely refuse that you sleep out of my sight; you could steal something."

Emma felt like being sarcastic, and it showed in what she said with fake enthusiasm next, "See? We're making progress here! You've never called my Emma before now! Oh, and I would never steal anything from anybody."

Regina shakes her head and narrows her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Swan. I don't even know your first name, so how could I have possibly known to call you Emma. You're being ridiculous." She turns on her side from the middle of the bed so that her backside would face the couch, making sure Emma could see her rolling eyes before her face was completely turned away.

"Not as ridiculous as you, of course," Emma meant for Regina not to hear, but a Queen usually does have bat-like hearing. The huff of annoyance did not go unnoticed.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing," Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

It's quiet for almost fifteen minutes before Regina realizes there hasn't been a single peep from Henry this entire time. He could be asleep, of course... but he could also be sneaking out yet again.

"Have you checked on Henry lately? He tends to creep out at night. But of course, that's to visit you most often..."

Emma makes a face at having to get out of her cocoon of blankets, "No... I'll go see if he's asleep yet."

She pauses for a second in the frame of the doorway, then turns back, "You know, it's not that he doesn't love 's not why he sneaks out, I mean. He just really wants to get to know his mother..."

"But I'm his mother! And I always had been until you showed up in town! If you hadn't shown up in town out of nowhere, I still would be!" Regina sits up from her bed in annoyance and Emma leaves quickly, not wanting to deal with the angry Queen, who's more likely to throw a fireball at her than tell her she's sorry.

Henry is still in bed. In fact, he's already fallen asleep when Emma peeks in her head. She makes sure it's actually him under the covers before leaving. Henry is particularly known for sneaking out and leaving pillows under his blankets just to cover himself up for Regina, and Emma knows about those shenanigans.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know you felt that Henry was turning his back on you just because I showed up." Emma says as soon as she re-enters Regina's room, hoping she's calmed down.

Regina is still sitting upright in her bed, "Yeah, well. I'm pretty good at concealing my true feelings."

"What do you mean by that?"

Regina looks down at her sheets, clenched in her fists as if the next thing she's about to say is taking a lot of courage, "I mean... maybe I may not hate you as much as I let off. In fact, I don't hate you even a hair."

"What are you saying?" Emma's confused. Had Regina just said she didn't actually hate Emma? That was a difficult thought to process.

"I may be saying that, well, I care about you. Despite all the sarcasm I shoot at you, I think there may be something that draws me to you."

Emma hesitates for a second, than unleashes her own truth, "I feel the same way. You don't think it's just because we're both mothers to Henry, do you?"

"I think that may actually be part of it. I mean, we both love him so much. Shouldn't it be normal that we begin to care about each other as well?"

"I don't know... could that really be all it is?" When Emma next looks up, Regina is right in front of her.

She doesn't look like an Evil Queen right now; just a normal woman who's been through a lot in her life. Someone who had experienced the car wreck that is life, just like Emma had.

"I think it's a bit more than care that I have for you, Emma Swan."


	19. Archie x Reader

"Alright, (y/n), I want you to focus on making more of a social life for yourself. Staying inside on your electronics isn't healthy both emotionally and physically." Archie leaned forward in his chair, his chin resting on his fist. His blue eyes seem to stare into my soul, but I find that I'm not unearthed by his soft stare like I would be for many other people.

I'm not much of a people person, but because I'm an adult, I've decided I have to change that now. Sure, it kept me out of some trouble in school. But now that I'm an adult, with my own job and everything, I find that I'm becoming more and more miserable every day.

I chose to come to Archie of my own accord. It was the right choice, and I already feel as if I have made a friend in Archie.

"Look, I haven't been out much lately. Do you really think it'll help for me to just walk outside and try to find something to do on my own? I can guarantee you that the moment I walk outside, I'll want to turn back with every fiber of my being! It's hard enough coming here every week, and I live next door!"

"Now, I don't often do out of office visits, but I think I'd like to give you some more support in your... shyness. Would you mind if, to start, I walk you back to your apartment?" Archie calls Pongo to his side with a whistle, petting him on the head before standing up.

"You're not going to give me a choice in the matter, are you?"

"As your counselor, I believe this will help you. If you feel so strongly against my helping you any further, you can call anything off. I just want to help you, (y/n)."

"No, no. It's okay, Archie. I-I'd really like the company, thanks." I stand up as well, brushing off my shorts before moving closer to Archie so that I can scratch Pongo's belly for an instant. His tail wags, and I smile in return.

Archie clips on Pongo's leash, then hands it over to me, "Dogs- or any pet, for that matter- are an amazing security blanket. They don't care what you look like or how you act, as long as you give them love and food. They're easily pleased."

I smile, taking Pongo's leash in my hand. I hold it loosely, knowing that Pongo barely even needs a leash with how well behaved he is.

We make our way out of the office, then down the stairs and out into the rain. Staring up at the sky, Archie's hand drifts to his messenger bag, which he had grabbed off a hook by the door before leaving the office. he pulls out a plain black umbrella, and opens it with only a little hassle.

When it's finally open, both of us are already partially soaked. Archie draws the umbrella out, holding it over both of you. The umbrella forces you a bit closer to each other so that you can both stay as dry as possible, and you have to switch the leash over to your other hand to keep it out of the way.

"Be careful with the leash. Pongo can get frightened sometimes if there's ever lightning nearby."

I nod in reply, tightening my grip from its looser state a few moments before. Pongo strains a bit against the reins, already sensing how unsure I am with the weather.

"Now, where exactly do you live again?"

"Just over there, a block over." I point in the direction of my apartment complex, "Look, maybe it would be better if you went back. I don't want you being out in this weather. Pongo might get frightened and run off."

"That's alright. Just as you said, we're only a block away." Archie carries on with a brisk walk, and I follow behind as Pongo pulls me forward, following his owner. I walk quicker so that I can get back under the cover of the umbrella.

In a few minutes, we arrive outside the complex, just as a dark cloud lets loose a loud crack of lightning.

Pongo jumps up, bursting into the doors of the complex ahead of Archie and I.

"He won't be wanting to come out anytime soon, I'm afraid. Do you mind if we camp out here until the worst of it is over?" Archie turns to me, and before I can give it a second thought, I nod my head and give him a smile.

"C'mon, follow me."

I lead him to the elevator. We leave puddles of rainwater behind as we move, but the housekeeping will clean it up later, so I don't bother to worry about it. If I didn't have housekeeping, my apartment would be an absolute mess 24/7.

I pull out my room key in silence, letting Pongo and Archie in before closing the door. I walk over to the bathroom, grab a few towels, and return to find Archie and Pongo standing on the welcome mat.

I toss a few towels to Archie, and he moves to dry off his glasses first. I start toweling off Pongo after making sure I myself am not sopping wet first.

"Those towels are going to smell like wet dog for a while now. In fact, the whole apartment might end up smelling like wet dog now. Sorry for causing such a hassle." Archie apologizes.

"Oh, its no problem. Do want to watch some television or something while we wait out the storm? I can make some warm tea, and I have plenty blankets to share."

"That would be wonderful, thanks so much! You're a lifesaver, (y/n)." I blush for a moment, moving toward the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home. The remote is over on the coffee table."

After I've finished preparing two warm cups of tea, I fill a bowl with water for Pongo. I bring that out first, then go back for the tea.

"I didn't know how you liked your tea, so I just prepared it like how I enjoy mine. That includes a lot of sugar, so I really hope you have a sweet tooth like me."

"Oh, don't worry. I like tea as long as it tastes good. I haven't found a good program on yet though. Maybe you should look."

"Sure." I take the remote form him, then walk over to a basket I have filled with my favorite, most comfortable blankets. You may call me a collector.

I pull a few for me and Archie, then get an older one and lay that over Pongo, tucking it in under his belly. All the while, I keep flicking through channels.

Soon, one catches my eye. An old Disney movie that I hadn't seen in ages; Pinocchio.

"Do you like this one?" Archie asks, taking a sip from his tea.

"Yeah. Ya know, if I were to peg you as a Disney character, I'd say you were a lot like Jiminy Cricket. Well, that our the guy from 101 Dalmatians. What was his name again?"

"Roger? Well, that's funny. If I were to peg you as a Disney character, I'd say you would be Anita. You know, the other owner in that movie."

"I don't really remember much from that film. I haven't seen it in a long time. Can't remember exactly what Anita was like."

"Well, maybe we could watch it together. Maybe... like... a date?" I turn my head quickly to see if Archie is joking, but his eyes are trained on his tea, and his ears are bright red.

I look back at the television and smile, a blush overtaking my own face, "Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer."

We exchange quick smiles before turning back to the movie on the television. And when the thunder booms in the sky again, all I can do is turn the volume up as Pongo moves over to settle in front of the couch, his body trembling but his tail wagging.

Everybody is happy, despite the moment not being perfect. This is how life works. Nothing is perfect. There must always be flaws in every moment and every person.

But sometimes those flaws can be forgotten, and each moment can feel perfect. All you have to do is see the good in the moment.

And Archie, of course, made me easily forget the storm outside and the soaking state of my hair.


	20. August x Reader 2

The fire crackled with glee, glowing orange and red in the dark. You look over to the other side of the flames to smile at the dark silhouette of your favorite person in the world.

August grins back, his attention shifting from the fire to your own face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks you.

You were both wrapped in cozy blankets and holding out marshmallows on sticks. To the left of you, there were about ten bar of Hershey's milk chocolate and a few packages of graham crackers.

"This is the best date I've ever had, to be honest." You reply, sending another toothy smile in his direction.

The sound of crickets accompanied your voices, and the moon hung over your heads with a brilliant white light that stood out against it's black backdrop dotted with white stars.

"Do you have any interest in constellations?" August asked you, moving over to sit next to you.

"I love the stars and all, but it's always been difficult for me to spot constellation. Especially because of the light pollution. What, did you read up on some so that you could romantically point them out to me tonight?"

To your right, August turns pink in the light of the fire and you laugh, "You did your research, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I guess that's worthless now then, isn't it?" August huffs out and falls back so that he's lying down and gazing up at the stars. You plop down next to him and turn on your side so that you can smile over at him.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of stargazing with you."

August smiles and automatically points up. See those stars over there? Andromeda. And over there, that's Leo."

His hands point out to bunches of stars, and you can't make out any kind of shapes within the sky. But it soothes you to listen to his voice as he prattles on, trying to impress you.

You reach up after he's pointed out about ten randomly named star clusters. Your hand finds his, and you clamp your fingers inside his. He brings your combined hands to his lips and kisses the back of your hand.

"You can't see any of them, can you?" He asks.

"Nope," you smile to yourself, "but I love listening to your voice so much I just wanted to have you keep talking."

"Well, here's a secret. I don't really understand any of them either. I mean, I know the general vicinity of where they are, but other than that. Nope. There is this one though, it's called Triangulum. It's literally just three stars that form a triangle."

He points our hands up to a point where three bright stars are gathered.

"Well, that means your research wasn't a complete waste then." you laugh.

"Oh well. Would you like a perfectly done s'more now?" August sits up, pulling you with him.

"Well, sure. I'll always welcome some chocolate."

August picks out a stake and puts two marshmallows on the end, giving a third one to you raw to nibble on as the other two cook.

"So why'd you decide on finally asking me out?" You ask August. His attention shifts from the marshmallows to you.

"I wanted to ask you out since I first met you. I just didn't have the confidence until just recently. After that, it was just the matter of the perfect timing and the planning of the actual date."

His attention shifts back to the fire to find that the two marshmallows attached to his stake were on fire and getting very black and bubbly.

"Shoot!" He yelps, pulling the marshmallows from the flames and blowing off the burnt parts.

The entire time, you can't help but laugh. Seeing the defeated look on his face, you reach to your left and grab four graham crackers and four pieces of chocolate.

You sandwich the chocolate and graham crackers and make a couple s'mores, sliding them off of the stake.

One you keep for yourself, and you offer the other to August with a smirk, "What's a little burnt part? I'm in this for the chocolate!"

He grins and takes the treat from you, biting into the gooey marshmallow and grinning. Little strands of marshmallow still hold onto the s'more, connecting his mouth and the s'more.

You swipe your finger between them and lick the marshmallow off of your finger, then bite into your own. The chocolate has started to melt, and it dies your lips brown.

"You've got a little something right there." August points to your lips. You try to lick it away but he shakes his head, notifying that you hadn't gotten the chocolate off yet.

"Oh, can you get it for me?" You say carelessly, "My hands are full."

Instead of using a napkin or his fingers, he uses his lips. It's a wonderful kiss, in fact it's most likely the best one you had ever had. The beautiful scenery and the sounds of nature, and the taste of s'mores on his lips.

It was the type of kiss you had dreamt of since you were a little girl.


	21. Belle x Hook

Belle pushed through the crowd of people, trying to reach home after a particularly difficult day away. She just wanted to talk to her father, maybe have some croissants, and then crash in bed. The streets were so crowded, however, that it seemed impossible that she would even reach home before the sun had gone down. The faintest pink coloring had already begun to tinge the sky, so in maybe twenty minutes it would be dark.

There were mostly older men out, heading out for a drink at the bar or a night shift at the market. There were no other girls in sight. Certainly not younger women like Belle. So many people wore black, as if they were trying to blend into the night.

"Who will buy my sweet red roses? Two blooms for a penny!" A vendor shouts out over the crowd, his voice drowning in the sea of people.

Belle carries on even after she sees the roses. She had always love roses, but she was too eager to get back home and couldn't be bothered to stop for some pretty flowers.

While she's distracted, Belle doesn't see the rope crossing her path in front of her, a few inches above ground. She walks directly into it, stumbling and falling to the cobbled street. The three books she had been holding slid in front of her, stopping nearly five feet away. A pair of black boots cuts in front of her before she can reach for them.

"Hello, pretty girl? Would you like to have some fun?"

"No, I would not." She pulls herself up, then tries to make her way around her, keeping her shoulders squared. The man who had asked the question had a dark, scraggly beard. His eyes glimmered with malice. This was not someone Belle would want to mess with.

She put on a brave face either way, trying to inconspicuously look around for someone to help her. How had t possibly happened that everyone from the crowd had disappeared as soon as she got in some trouble and needed help? One of the doors to a bar was swinging closed, the only noise in the dusk.

"I would suggest that you left right now. After all, I've defeated monsters worse than you without even a sword for help." Belle looks straight into the large man's eyes, hoping to come off as confident. But how could she possibly pull that off? She was half of what this man was, and nobody ever took women seriously around here!

Suddenly, shouts and yells of anger come from the door which had swung shut mere moments ago. The next moment, A man dressed in leather bolts out, laughing. A few men follow him out, but they're so drunk that all they can do at first is stumble into each other and complain, their faces turning red.

The man in all black leather has a leather satchel in his hand, the other hand-or rather, hook-is held up in the air, waving at the drunk men. The man grins cockily and bows with a very sarcastic air.

He notices the overgrown giant of a man towering over Belle, and although Belle has an odd feeling about the leather-clad man, could he possibly be any worse than the man right in front of her? She stares at him, trying to signify with her eyes that she needs some help with her current situation.

"Ah- Lacy! Good thing you waited for me! Are those your books over there?" The new stranger swaggers over, scooping the books off the ground and then coming around to grab Belle's arm.

For a minute, it seems as if Gigantor would allow them to make a clean getaway, but then he speaks up.

"She was alone. She is mine, get your own!"

"I bloody already have my own, and she's standing right in front of you. Lacy and I have to be off, or are you going to try and fight me, _mate_?" The look on the man's face makes Belle quiver in fear, even though it isn't even directed at her.

"If it's duel you want, so be it!" The larger man reaches for a sword on his belt, but his opponent already has a weapon attached to his arm permanently. He holds his hook up to the larger man's throat, pushing him back.

"Never mess with Captain Hook." At those words, the larger man shrinks back, as if he recognizes the name and is afraid of it. He rushes off, not even bothering to collect the rope which he had used to trip Belle.

Belle turns to Captain Hook, "Thank you for helping me. It would have taken longer if I'd had to do it all on my own. Why were those men following you? I heard shouting."

"Those men had taken something from me a while back, so I just now took back all that it is worth. I do everything for a reason, lassie."

Belle looks at the satchel swinging at his side, "Is that their _money_?" She's shocked. How could this knight in shining armor possibly be a thief? He had saved her-right after he had stolen away a few men's lives.

"They have money to spare. This isn't all of it. And I've got to make my money somewhere, eh? Being a pirate doesn't bloody well give me enough time to settle down and get a job."

"A pirate? But that would mean that you're-"

"Devilishly handsome? Believe me, I do know that already. Nice of you to recognize though. Never hurts to receive a compliment or two from a beautiful young lady. Well, good night to you, Miss Beauty. I doubt we'll see each other again!" And with that, Hook runs off.

Belle tries to call after him, but decides against it. Although it's against all of her morals, she allows him to leave with the stolen money as the baboons who the money had belonged to stumbled back to the bar.

If anyone asked however, all she had seen was a handsome man and a few drunk, misguided fools; no money had switched hands. It wouldn't be a lie, just a bit of truth with some of it emitted.

After all, Captain Hook had saved her, so she would return the favor.


	22. OutlawQueen

"Why in the world did you think this would be a good idea, Robin? We have to go fight yet another untimely monster that just crept into Storybrooke! Honestly, it's as if they time it together so that we don't ever get a break." Regina stepped outside, looking back at Robin, who's closing the front door to the house behind them.

He turns the key and then joins her on the steps, leading her to the road, "That can wait, Regina. I just want to have a proper date with you. We haven't had time alone for weeks, and I think I may have forgotten your favorite color."

Regina shakes her head as Robin grins, so she automatically knows he's joking, "As if you could do that. Even a total stranger could tell it was red."

"Really? Oh, but I thought it was green! Y'know, like a green apple."

"I have a red apple tree in my backyard; my wardrobe consists of only three colors- black, red, and white; and basically everything I touch is red or gray-scale."

"Yeah, I know. Now, come on. I got us a reservation at Angelo's Pizza. Nothing too upscale, but somewhere we just don't really go often."

"Fine." Regina answered, huffing and stepping into the car. Robin closes the door behind her, grins through the window, then walks around to the driver's side.

Once he gets in, he starts the car and starts forward. They drive along for a few minutes in silence. Then, they fill the silence with small talk. Soon they pull up to the pizza place.

They go straight to their seats, thanks to Robin's reservation ahead of time. Robin calls a waitress over and orders a medium sized cheese pizza with a bunch of toppings on the side.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Is there any particular thing we have to talk about? I just wanted to spend time with you, Regina."

"Oh, well. Alright. Well, you know my favorite color is red. What's yours?"

Robin laughs at the question, "Up until recently, all the colors I ever really saw were brown and green. So, green was my favorite color for a long time. But, no I think the color red is really growing on me, you know?" He gives a Regina look that explains why exactly he loves the color red.

Regina blushes, her cheeks turning the same red that Robin had just said he loved.

"How's Roland been doing lately?"

"He's doing really love. He think's that Granny is his actual grandmother. It'll be difficult to explain to him otherwise when he's older, but for now it's great in the case of babysitting. She loves taking care of him."

Soon the pizza arrives, along with a load of toppings alongside. The topping choices included anchovies, olives, more cheese, pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, banana peppers, ham, ranch dressing, and a bunch more choices.

Regina tried detaching apiece of cheese pizza from the rest of the pie, but even as she lifted it away, the cheese strung along behind and kept attached to both parts of the pizza.

Robin, laughing severs the stringy cheese with a finger and eats it himself. Regina still gets her pizza, and she already knows that Robin doesn't have the best table manners, so she disregards the fact that he used his fingers.

Robin tops her first slice with all the meat that's offered. Soon, the cheesy white topping isn't even visible through the many layers of pepperoni, sausage, ham, and anchovies.

Regina sticks with a simple cheese with a few banana peppers sprinkled throughout.

"How can you eat that?" Regina gives the slice of pizza in Robin's hand in a look of slight disgust.

"Surprisingly, it's very good. Plus, I'm just so used to meat and berries for meals that I just can't shake it to eat thing like banana peppers that you couldn't just find out in the wilderness in the Enchanted Forest by hunting. Anyway, you should try it."

Robin holds out his slice to Regina. She had been in the midst of actually cutting up her pizza into bite sized proportions. She was already planning on eating her own pizza with a fork, but Robin was holding out his pizza just so that she could take a bite of it whole.

She rolled her eyes and gave in after he had been staying in the position for about a minute.

The cheese was still as stringy as ever, so Regina had to pull the cheese off of the piece and actually place it in her mouth with her won fingers.

"So, how is it?" Robin asked, already smirking.

"Alright, it's pretty good."


	23. Rumbelle and Daughter

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant in the first place, Belle?"

"You were angry with me! Plus, I don't think you even remember the night that it happened! Look, I knew you were about done with me at the time. You threw me out the day that I was going to tell you, so I just decided it would be better if you didn't even know."

"Why would that be a good idea even remotely? You're supposed to be the smart one here! I'm still the child's father!"

Belle huffs out a cold breath and speeds up her pace, making her way to Granny's. Now that they knew that their daughter was in Storybrooke, they figured they would look for her in the most obvious of places. Everybody was always getting together in Granny's, so maybe someone would know who they were looking for.

It's silent for the rest of the walk. Rumple stays a bit behind Belle the entire time, not wanting to get even deeper spun in her web of anger. She was on full mother mode right now, and he couldn't do anything to get her out of it except help her to find their daughter.

The restaurant nook was full, but Granny was behind the counter. Red was serving everybody their respective coffees and pastries. Belle power walked over to Granny first. Rumple followed along behind diligently.

"Have you seen a girl named Kayleigh around anywhere lately? She should be about 28 by now, I think?"

Red walks over before Granny can answer, "Kayleigh? Yeah, she left a while ago. I think she said something about them going to visit Snow."

"Them?" Rumple gives the owner a questioning glance.

"Yeah, well didn't you know? Kayleigh has an eight year old kid. She's adorable; you're gonna love her. Hey, how do you know her anyway?" Granny answers.

Rumple had gone stiff as soon as he heard the word "kid". Belle, on the other hand, had brightened up considerately.

"Come on, Rumple! Let's go!"

She pulls him along roughly, out of the restaurant and back into the cold air. The fresh air must awaken Rumple a bit, because he shakes his head a bit, like a dog trying to get water out of his ears.

"Our daughter has a daughter of her own? We're grandparents? When the hell did that happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe when I was locked up in a mental asylum, not even knowing what my name was?"

"Right..."

They walked briskly along in silence, eventually arriving at Mary-Margaret Blanchard's apartment. Rumple bites his tongue, knowing that he says anything bad about the family in question (Ugh, the Charmings), he would bring Belle right back down from Cloud 9.

"We're about to meet our daughter! We're about to meet our _granddaughter_!" Belle is practically jumping for joy on the balls of her feet.

They don't waste time, and soon they're face to face with Emma Swan, one of the inhabitants of the apartment. Behind Emma, however, there is a dark haired woman with the same facial structure as Belle.

The parents just stare at Kayleigh, who's hugging a small blonde girl with a book in her hands. To them, the two girls are the most beautiful things in the world.

"Hello? Mr. Gold? What are you doing here? And who's this?" Emma waves a hand in front of Rumple's eyes.

"That's our daughter! That's our granddaughter! Emma, you have to let us talk to them!" Emma looks taken aback, but she allows them into the apartment without another word. She disappears upstairs, most likely knowing fully well that the family needs to be alone to reunite.

"Who are you?" Kayleigh asks, her voice as clear and beautiful as church bells.

"Kayleigh, we're your parents!" Belle goes automatically to hug her daughter, but Kayleigh draws away quickly, setting her daughter on the ground and standing up.

"I don't have parents. I never have. Even if you really are my parents, I don't want you to come back into my life now. You're too late. Maybe Emma could give her parents a second chance, but I'm not like that. I'll never forgive you for abandoning me."

"We didn't abandon you! I saved you. I had to make a huge deal to get my hand son an enchanted basket that brought you here, to the land of magic. If I hadn't done that, you would have been sucked up in this curse as well." Belle said quickly.

"At least if I had been cursed as well, I would have grown up with my parents! I wouldn't have made the terrible decisions that I did! I wouldn't have gotten pregnant at 20, and I wouldn't be a young mother! I didn't deserve any of that, and neither did Allie! I wasn't ready for a kid, but I kept with her because I didn't want to abandon her like you did to me."

"But if you had a child, that means you found someone who loved you then, right?" Rumple speaks suddenly."

"If you count a husband who abuses you and your child then yeah. Totally makes sense that I found someone who actually _loved_ me, right?" Kayleigh gives out a sarcastic laugh, then turns to Allie, "Darling, maybe you should go join Auntie Emma upstairs, yeah?"

"No! We didn't just come here to meet with you Kayleigh, We want to know our granddaughter too!" Belle says, and looks to Rumple for support. Rumple, however, is chalk white and frozen in place.

"Your husband... abused... you? Both of you?" He's shocked at first, but then the anger settles, "No one will ever lay a hand on my family! Who is this man? I'm gonna find him and I'll kill him! Even if I don't get to use magic!"

"You don't have to worry about that. He was a fireman. Got killed in a forest fire a few years ago, just as I was about to file divorce papers." Kayleigh walks closer to her parents, and Allie follows along behind, having closed her Harry Potter book a few minutes before already.

"Please, Kayleigh, just give us a chance to get to know you. Consider us to be good friends if you don't want to consider us to be your parents quite yet. I can't bare but not know my own daughter. Please, Kayleigh, please!" Belle practically begs.

"If we couldn't take care of our own daughter as she grew, let us at least help with our granddaughter."

It was silent for a while, and then Allie spoke out, "I like them, Mom. Please give them a chance!" She rushes forward too quickly for Kayleigh to be able to grab her and pull her back. Allie rushes and propels herself into Belle's arms, who hugs her tightly as she plays with her brown hair.

"She's beautiful, Kayleigh."

"She's the only the one that's been able to keep me alive through my life. This optimistic little nerd is my own personal sunshine. And so... if she wants to give you a chance, then I suppose I have no choice but to agree."


	24. Zelena x Reader

It had been a while since anyone had passed by. Despite the fact that I was struggling to get up and my leg was obviously bleeding all over my skirts, no one had deemed me worthy to help.

Three people had passed by already, two men and a woman. Not even the woman, who should have at least some kind of nurturing nature fro when she has children, gave me more than a second glance.

"Please, help me! I think my leg may be broken!" I shout out, reaching out when I spot another person come into my field of vision. It's too painful to even shift my body, but at least my arms are still useful.

"What's the matter?" Finally, a genuinely concerned human being! The girl gazes down at me with wide eyes, her red hair covering half of her face in shadow.

She first tries to help me up, grabbing my arm and practically wrenching it out of the socket. I groan in pain, and she automatically drops it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not very good at any kind of human interaction. Um- I'm Zelena! I'm headed home to my parents, and they'll probably get mad at me if I'm home late, but I think this is more of an emergency. Now, I don't use this all that often, but here. Grab my hand."

A thin white hand is offered to me, and I grip it with all my might. I don't know how this is going to help me, but hopefully Zelena knows what she's doing.

Before I look up at Zelena, I shut my eyes for a moment, "My name is (y/n)." And I open my eyes to find that we're in a completely different location from the street we had been on before.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I go when I can't bear but not use my magic. My parents don't approve of it, you see. But sometimes I just can't help it, so I come here and just let loose."

"Oh... so how we got here was with... magic? That's really cool."

"I know, right? But no one else really has magic around Oz, so it makes sense that all the adults are afraid of me. I can't help being different!"

"I understand. I actually ran away from home. Maybe, you could come with me? But, I have to let my leg heal first. You don't suppose that magic could help with this too, do you?" I cast a hopeful grin at Zelena, the pain in my leg fading away for a moment.

"I can try! But, what if it just makes it worse? I on't want to hurt you even more!"

"Please try. I need to get back on the road. If I stay in one place too long, my parents might catch up to me."

"Well, alright then. If you say so." Zelena places both her hands on my leg, and suddenly a green glow begins to come from the palms of her hands and settle into my wound. It hurts more than the broken leg itself, and I yell out in pain.

"Oh, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it! I'm hurting you rather than helping you!" Zelena stumbles back, her hands drawn back behind her back and her head down as she avoids my eyes.

"Non, no. It feels better already," It does feel a lot better, just the process was painful. But it's better to have it heal now rather than on its own later, "Keep going. I'll get through it, and I need this healed as soon as possible."

She places her hands back on my leg after a minute, avoiding my eyes as the glow starts up again. I grit my teeth, but I can't help but let out a few whimpers at the pain. I'm strong though, and soon it's over.

"Thank you."

Zelena smiles, a small grin that I can barely tell is there.

"So, do you want to come with me? We can both run away. I've been traveling everywhere! Ya know, there are other places rather than Oz in the world? The Enchanted Forest was where I lived before. It's so much larger than Oz! And it has a bunch of kingdoms, and even quite a few magical people and beings!"

Zelena breaks out in a large grin, but it disappears a moment later, "I can't leave my Mom and Dad... they took me in when they found me, and even though I have some complaints about them, every child does, don't they? I have to stay here."

She doesn't look very happy about that, but I figure I can't change her mind. She'll be able to leave soon. No child lives with their parents forever, so she'll be free of them in a ew years or so anyway.

"When you get away from here, come and find me. I don't think I'll ever forget you. Thank you for saving my life!" I grin, making eye contact with her wide eyes.

"You wouldn't have died... It was only your leg. But I don't think I'll ever forget you either. Thank you for accepting me, even though you barely know me."

"It's the least I could do for a friend."

"A... friend? I don't have any of those."

"Yes, you do. I'm your friend. And I always will be. Pinky promise?" I hold out my hand, the pinky already notched out, set apart from the rest of my fingers.

"That's for children." But Zelena takes the promise with a large grin.

"Well, we still are children, after all."

"I really wish I could see you again."

"Well, wishes do sometimes come true, after all."


	25. David x Reader

"I didn't know we were Snow White and Prince Charming back then! And I was lost, I didn't feel like my marriage that I had been forced into was working out! I needed a break, and she gave me that!"

"And now she's pregnant with your child!" Mary Margaret was furious. Absolutely revolted by the fact that her perfect husband had had a one night stand with me. I could just tell. "Do you even have feelings for her?"

My stomach is bulging, and not because I've eaten too much. I, (Y/N), was pregnant with the bastard child of Prince Charming, a married man.

"It was a one night stand, and I didn't even know you existed at the time! Snow, I didn't know this would happen!" He kept pleading with his wife as if she was the one suffering here.

But here I was, quiet as a mouse. I had barely said a word since I had shown up here, except to explain the situation. David should be comforting me. He should be talking about living costs and taking care of the child. But here I am, fading into the background. And there they are, wrapped up in their own little world.

I was about ready to leave. To find someone who might actually care, at least a little about how I was doing. I wasn't okay. Ruby would understand.

We worked side by side at her Granny's diner, and she was the first one I told about the pregnancy. The worst part of this all was that we had expected for David to be understanding. It was a mistake, but he seemed like the kind of guy to actually care when unexpected tragedies popped up out of nowhere. He was supposed to be a hero and a Charming Prince, but it seemed as if that just hadn't worked out as we had been hoping.

I slipped out the door without a backward glance, then ran the rest of the way until I was in the doorway of the diner.

"Didn't go how you thought it would?" Ruby was there for me automatically, a cup of steaming cocoa waiting on the counter and a shoulder to lean on. "I'm taking my break, so can you cover?" She spoke over the counter before focusing fully on my condition.

"So?"

I take a sip of my cocoa and sniff loudly, "It definitely didn't go as planned. David, or Charming, or whatever he's called, was only trying to get Mary Margaret to stay calm! He didn't care at all that I'm going to have to give birth to his child, and it's all his fault!"

"How awful. And back in the Enchanted Forest, he seemed like such a gentleman on the couple occasion our paths crossed. Hey, did you meet him at all there? You were a maid, right?"

"A scullery maid, that's right. I actually like Storybrooke better now. It gave me a chance to start over, and even though I'm still working here, now that I remember how the Enchanted Forest treated me, I can truly say my life here is much better. Despite this fiasco, of course."

"I can't believe a one night stand seriously came out with this..." Ruby sighed, leaning back on her stool. She nearly falls off as the ring of the bell on the door chimes but catches herself.

Who could it be, but Prince Charming? David glances around the diner, but his eyes stop as he sees me.

He starts towards me, but Ruby stops him in his tracks with her arms crossed and a challenge on her face. "As if. You treat her badly and then you hunt her down after to apologize? Take a hike, preferably off a cliff please."

"Just let me talk to her! She left before we could really talk. The news was a shock, and I had to talk to Snow first!" David tried to get around Ruby, but she kept him blocked off.

I get up from my chair, my stomach churning in apprehension. "I'll talk to him, Ruby. Here, come over to a table." My hands tremble as I transfer my half empty hot cocoa over to the corner table, out of sight of prying eyes.

"Look, (Y/N), I didn't mean for this to happen. I was in a bad place, and-"

"We knew each other, in the forbidden forest." I cut in, half expecting him to have forgotten.

"Well, yeah. I remember. You were at the castle when I first arrived, and I thought you were so pretty. Not much has changed, in that department. But I'm married to the love of my life, and I don't have much room for a baby."

"I don't need you to have room. I'll raise her all on my own."

"It's going to be a girl?"

"A mother's intuition," I reply, smiling and rubbing my slightly bulging stomach. "Anyway, I just need child support. AS to be expected, I don't make much. Will you at least help out with that?"

"Of course! I mean, Snow will have to deal with it. I made a mistake and I'm going to have to live with it now. Not that you were a mistake, but of course, I couldn't remember, and- nevermind."

The man had some serious problems. But he was still attractive. He held himself as a prince even when he had no clue that he was one. Maybe that was what had first attracted me to him.


	26. Hook x Reader 2

You had been staring at the pages of your book for the past twenty minutes without a single word processing. Too busy thinking about your own life, you couldn't seem to focus on the life of the characters on the page.

The windows are blown open by the window behind you, scaring you out of your stupor. You put the book down and get up, leaning out the window to feel the breeze on your face. You go to close them but are stunned to find that someone is leaning back against the window pane, smirking at you.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Who are you?" you ask, stumbling back quickly.

"Let's just say, your father and I are... acquaintances." The man swings his legs over the windowsill, then offers a hand out to you. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, love. Which would you prefer?" The man unsheathes his sword with one hand as he holds aloft his other hand, which is not a hand but rather a metallic hook, sharpened to a point.

But you're not about to just leave with a threatening and strange man. You scream out for help, bolting out of the room before the man can even process.

Your father, otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin or the Dark Lord, was out for the weekend, probably causing a ruckus out in some village or another.

Luckily, having lived with an unstable father had prepared you for any possible harm that could come to you. You knew all the corridors of this mansion like the back of your hand, and even if the strange man found you again, you would be able to handle yourself in defense for at least a little bit.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm just gonna get you out of here!" He was still a good bit behind you, but both of you were going at full speed, and he was gaining on you.

"Yeah, right! Everyone targets my father! It was only a matter of time before someone thought to use me to get to him," you huff out, urging your legs to move faster.

"You're quite deceptive then, aren't you?" He slows down, finally stopping, which you only notice after you've turned another corner.

You slow your steps, even though your mind is screaming to keep moving.

"Let's make a deal. Yes, I came here to kidnap you to use as leverage against the Dark Lord, but I don't mean you any harm. Look, I'm Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook. And what's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?" you retort, hiding behind your corner still.

"Fair game. I am, after all, admitting to trying to kidnap you. Now come out from behind the corner. I know you're still there."

You move out from the wall, showing yourself to the strange man. Captain Hook, he said. Made sense, what with the shining silver hook that served as one of his hands.

"You hate it here, don't you?"

"I'd rather use the term despise. Hate is such a strong word. I want to see the world, but my father is so protective of me. I haven't left this castle in nearly a decade!" You slouch onto the wall, still aware of the man planted a few yards away.

"Then come with me? I swear I won't treat you as a prisoner. It's a win-win, you see? I get revenge on my arch nemesis and I get to see your beautiful face every day, and you get to sail the seven seas!"

Seriously considering the offer, you look for all the downsides. It could be a trick, but maybe it was worth it. Being a prisoner on a ship, if it came down to it, wouldn't be all that different from being a prisoner in your own home. The pros seemed to far outweigh the cons.

"Well, I suppose I really haven't much to lose anyway," you say, walking toward Killian Jones.

Just as you two are about to shake hands on it, your father winks into existence. He's standing right off to your side, giggling that evil laugh again.

"I sense a deal being made!" He gasps dramatically, "(Y/N), are you trying to leave me? You're going to leave your papa all alone to fend for himself?"

"You're more than capable. I'm just a liability anyway." You know that you can't outrun he and his magic, but you grab Killian's hand and make a run for it anyway.

By some stroke of luck, you're both able to dodge the first bout of fire that Rumplestiltskin throws at you. The next one you aren't so lucky. It catches your skirt on fire, but you smack at the flame before it can grow and it goes out.

"Do you do this very often?" Killian is running along beside you, his hand in yours.

"It's not a daily thing, but it's happened many times before, yes."

"It won't be happening when we get back to the ship." He steers you away from the course you had previously been taken, back to the room where you had first met, "I know a shortcut. My crew's waiting, and soon we can set sail and leave the Dark One behind."

"I look forward to that."

You arrive back at the window from which he had entered, and Rumplestiltskin was still far behind you. Hook offers you a hand up onto the window sill, where you notice a rope is tied that trails down to the ground, three floors below.

"Watch your step, love. Do you want me to carry you down?" He's smirking, but you get to smirk back this time.

"I can handle myself perfectly well, thank you." And with that, you fling yourself out the window, and toward a new life with a handsome pirate.


	27. Hook x OC

It was odd to be on land once again. It was almost as if the lands were moving in time with her steps as Alexandra move forward, her puffy skirt a foreign feeling compared to the pirate's where she was so used to. Her father was escorting her to this ball, although she was usually left behind whenever he had to go on "princely duties".

In normal circumstances, having the famous Prince Thomas as a father would make his daughter a princess. But Alexandra had been raised on the sea, and she would much rather take a sunburn and binoculars to her eyes than pinching heels and pretty tiaras any day. Her mother, Cinderella, had disappeared before Alexandra even got to know her, and so her father was her best friend and life source.

They had partnered together ever since Alexandra had turned eighteen to sail the seas in search of adventure, only returning to land in the event of some wedding or ceremony or another. The king had things covered back home, and couldn't care less when Prince Thomas was up to, much less his daughter.

Speaking of weddings, this one was quite extravagant. Everyone sported dresses as ridiculous as Alexandra's; although none of the women looked nearly as uncomfortable as she felt. The couple that would later say their vows were Snow White and Prince Charming.

"I'm sure you'd rather eat something than listening to royal chatter for the next few hours. Go have some fun, you're a grown girl now. Find a husband, why don't you?" Her father gave a little jab on the shoulder, ruffling her hair a bit before setting off with trudging steps toward a largely obnoxious woman to the left.

Alexandra was happy to get away from the dancing crowd of royals. Instead, she made a home by the snack bar, grabbing pastries and cheese and grapes in handfuls.

"Got quite the appetite there, have you?" A man in all black leather popped out of the shadows behind the tables, almost as if he had appeared out of didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd, bedecked in shiny leather. His face was obscured by the shade still, and he held his hands behind his back. "We don't get many pastries when we're out on the sea."

Alexandra turned up her nose, assuming that this man, like all these other royals, would not appreciate her stories on their ship, "The Adventure".

"Would you dance with me?" The man held out a hand, bowing to her. She winced a little but hid it with a smile when the man looked up at her through his thick eyelashes.

"I don't really know how to dance. Court things have never been my strong suit; I'd much rather be outside right now, actually." "Well then, I'll lead." With that, Alexandra was swept into a flurry of colorful skirts and wealthy people.

A slower dance came on and, as promised, the unknown man took the lead, making it easy enough for Alexandra to follow along.

"So, mysterious man, who might you be?" She prodded, stepping squarely on the man's foot and grimacing. If the man noticed though, he certainly didn't show it.

"I'm a man of the sea as well."

"A captain? What kingdom do you sail for?"

"I never said I worked for a kingdom, did I?"

He sent a smirk her way before his eyes began scanning the length of the ballroom. "You're looking for someone, aren't you? And if you work for no kingdom, and yet you sail the seas, could you be a trader?" But that wouldn't make sense; why would a fisher or even a merchant be at a royal wedding?

The man laughed at the questions, "You're a curious one, aren't you? Fine, I will answer the questions I don't mind sharing. Yes, I'm looking for someone. However, no, I am not a trader in any sense."

"You snuck in here, didn't you?" Alexandra gasped, nearly stepping out of the dance. The man held her firm though, and they kept dancing as if everything was alright. "I'd better not get caught up in anything illegal!"

"Trust me, love, I'm doing everyone a justice by hunting this man down. The crocodile's supposed to show up sometime soon. He always tries offering some kind of dark magic too powerful couples as they marry that tears their marriages apart in some way."

"So you're an assassin."

"Assassin, thief, sailor, charmingly handsome bachelor; any of them work, although I prefer the term pirate," The pirate paused his scan of the room to wink down at Alexandra.

"You're a pirate! How wonderful! And here I was expecting you to be something awful, like an ambassador or something."

"That's not usually the reaction I get, but if you're so fond of pirates, perhaps you'll help me with locating this crocodile? I can take you back to my ship later perhaps, as compensation?"

"I have my own ship already, and I'm practically co-captain as it is," Alexandra answered, completely missing the hidden meaning in the pirate's suggestion. The pirate suddenly stopped his side of the waltz, and Alexandra fell into him as she twisted her ankle at an odd angle, not knowing the next step without the pirate's guidance.

Suddenly she realized that the hand that had been hidden in her skirts during the dances was not a hand but a shiny metallic hook. Thinking it rude to make a comment, Alexandra asked, "Have you seen something?"

She lifted her skirts to peer down at her bruised ankle. When she tested it with a little pressure, she felt no pain, and she deemed it okay to walk on. When she looked back up, she couldn't help but feel her eyes drawn to the silver hook that took the place of the man's hand.

"The crocodile," The pirate's eyes narrowed, and he reached for his sword belt, which Alexandra hadn't even noticed beforehand. She had only just now noticed two crucial details and felt quite unintelligent for having seen them before.

He started off in the direction he had been staring, and Alexandra followed along behind him like a lost puppy, a shadow in his tracks. He was headed straight for her father, Prince Thomas.

Was her father the crocodile that the man had been speaking of? Did he plan on killing him? Alexandra suddenly rushed to block the man. "You can't kill him, he's my father!"

"You're father is the bloody crocodile? Hell, and I thought you were halfway decent!" The pirate rolled his eyes quickly before moving forward once again in the same direction. He was a man on a mission.

But Alexandra was a woman on a mission, and she had been raised with the mannerisms of a pirate and the class of a lady. She knew exactly how to get the attention of the entire ballroom on this man, and that would definitely get him away from her father.

But just as Alexandra opened her mouth to begin screaming and making a scene, a pulsing glow erupted from behind her, where her father was. A man with scaly, dry and peeling skin was holding her father in a death grip, his other hand full of a ball of violet light that looked almost static. The crocodile.

It was obvious then that the pirate had not been targeting Prince Thomas but this dark magician with some kind of skin disease. The name was fitting, of course.

"That man's the crocodile, isn't he? You have to stop him! He's got my father!" Alexandra dug her fingers into the pirate's arm, leaving a fierce red mark he wouldn't notice until late that night. When the pirate didn't respond, Alexandra asked, "Bloody hell, do I have to do everything myself?"

Alexandra pulled the sword from the pirate's own shield and dashed toward the unfolding scene.

"Alexandra, stay back! Go back to the ship and sail away! Far away! Just forget about me! Save yourself!" Her father aimed the remark into the entirety of the ballroom, most likely hoping not to call the crocodile's attention to his daughter so that he would know what she looked like.

Alexandra didn't back down so easily though. She was still moving up behind the attacker when a blast of light sent everyone within a ten-foot radius of the two flying through the air. From the ground, Alexandra grabbed the sword off the ground and tried to leap forward to swipe at the attacker's legs.

"You should have repaid our deal! You'll repay the price with your life! No one breaks a deal with the Dark One!" The man drew out a jagged knife and plunged it into Prince Thomas's chest, then disappeared without a trace, the sound of his echoing laughter and the death of Alexandra's father the only clues that he had been there in the first place. She had been too late.

The pirate from before came up behind her, whispering in her ear, "They'll question you. They'll pity you. Best get out of here as soon as possible. You don't need a body to be able to mourn."

He said it almost as if he had experienced the same thing as Alexandra was now. He whisked her off the palace grounds without a word. It was as if her nerves had permanently shut down. Even after stubbing her tripping on the same bruised ankle as before, Alexandra felt nothing whatsoever. Once they were outside though, Alexandra's heart hardened.

"I'll be going back to my ship now. Go, shoo!" She said as little as possible, wanting absolutely no human interaction at the moment.

"You'll be the captain now, Captain Alexandra."

And, in a totally out-of-line gesture, especially under the circumstances, the pirate kissed her full on the lips.

Alexandra went to smack him, but he was already leaping off the pathway into darkness with a salute.

"I'll get you back for that, common pirate!" Alexandra roared, her rage of her father's death and the incompetence of this man making a sudden appearance.

"You're nothing but a pirate now too, love! And for the record, the name's Hook. Captain Hook." A glint of silver struck Alexandra's eyes. That was all she would ever see of Captain Hook. But her lifestyle aligned with his in uncanniness after that night, and "The Adventure" became a ship of pirates, captained by the ruthless Captain Alexandra.


End file.
